


Sincerely Yours, C

by HunterMay18



Series: Sincerely [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Cutting, Eating Disorders, M/M, Mystery Character(s), anonymous letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis hasn't found his place in life yet. Been orphaned since a baby, all he wants is for someone to love. He's never experienced it, and he needs it badly. Everyday he sits in his room with a blade in his hand contemplating whether to just end it.</p><p>But, then after an incident at school, he starts recieving anonymous letters. He doesn't know who they are from, just that they are signed:</p><p>Sincerely Yours, C</p><p>Who is this friend? Could they possibly help Louis? Or are they the love that Louis has been looking for this whole time?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Copyright © HunterMay18<br/>All Rights Reserved 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> CONTAINS SELF-HARM READ AT OWN RISK

****

**_Louis POV_ **

I’m worthless.

_Cut._

I don’t belong in this world.

_Cut._

Everyone hates me.

_Cut._

No one loves me; even my family didn’t want me.

_Cut._

My only ‘friends’ bully me.

_Cut._

Should I just end this now?

I shouldn’t, that’s what everyone wants me to do. I drop the razor in the sink and clean off myself before slipping under the covers.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

*BEEP* *BEEP*

The alarm wakes me up from my dreamless sleep. I don’t want to go to school, everyone always picks on me. All because I’m gay and adopted, but I’m no different than everyone else.

I groan and get up to put on my clothes. No bright colors, just blacks and grays. I once wore bright red pants, and the bullies made more fun of me because in their exact words, it made me look more gay then I was, if that was even possible.

I don’t even worry about my hair, I put on a beanie and slip on my black combat boots and walk out the door.

I was adopted, my family never wanted me, and now neither does my adoptive family. It all started when I came out to them, my father left and my mother lets me live here but she is always hitting me and is always drunk.

Anyways, I don’t feel like I even belong in this world. No one even likes me, not even my own dog likes me. So why should I even care what I do. So I don’t care about anything anymore.

I walk with my head down to the school; I don’t pay attention to anyone or anything. I made that mistake a few times and it didn’t end well.

I quickly walk into the school and to my locker, as I was getting my books the door slams almost shutting on my arm. I am then slammed up against the wall.

“Well well, if it isn’t the lonely faggot boy.” Keith spat in my face. I try to get away but his grip tightens; “Now where do you think you’re going?” He grabs my wrist, and I wince slightly. But he doesn’t pay any attention to it. He pulls me into the middle of the courtyard.

He stands in front of me with his three buddies, my ex-best friends, and they circle around me. He puts his face right in front of mine and goes to my ear, “What’s the matter, mummy and daddy didn’t want you, so no one else will.”

He steps back and rips my pants down, which then pulled down my boxers. So everyone knows what my junk looks like.

I heard laughter and some whistles. I even heard something along the lines like, “Why do all the sexy ones have to be gay?” but I shook that out of my thoughts. I pulled up my pants, with tears running down my face, I run off the bathroom.

I take out my razor and I make 5 cuts on each wrist. I hope I can get out before anyone else comes in. I open the stall and I look out and I see no one. I let out the breath that I didn’t know I was holding in.

I went to the sink and washed it really quickly, and just as I wrapped my wrist up the door opened. I looked up to see my biggest crush, Harry Styles.

The captain of the rugby team, on student council and even on the debate team, he’s everything a person could ask for. But, too bad he’s straight and has a girlfriend.

His eyes lock on me and they go to my wrists, I quickly move my sleeves down.

“Hey, are you alright?” He asks as he walks to where I am and puts his hand on my shoulder. I shake my head, tears were now flowing from my eyes and I crumble into his outstretched arms. He just lets me cry in his arms, and rubs my back.

Why is he doing this?

He doesn’t even know me.

But, I don’t care; he’s the only person who has ever showed one ounce of care towards me. I don’t even know how long I was in his arms. He moves where we were arms length, and he rubs his hands on my upper arms.

“Th-thank you” I said wiping my tears.

“No problem, it’s what friends do.” I head snaps up, did I hear him right?

“Wait, you want to be friends with me?”

“Why not, you seem like a nice lad. Anyways, I’m Harry and you’re Louis right?”

“I know who you are, and yes.”

The bell rang to signal for last period.

“Well, I need to go. See you around Lou.” He hugs me tightly and walks out of the bathroom.

Maybe things are going to get better; I just hope nothing happens or if this is all a joke.

I pick up my bag and walk out only to be bombarded with laughter. I quickly walk to my next class and sit all the way in the back corner.

.

.

.

.

Finally, it was time to go home. I waited in the classroom until the halls were deserted, my teacher doesn’t mind. She knows that I get bullied and she’s the one I go to for help.

“Lou, everyone is gone. It’s safe.”

“Thanks Mrs. Potter.”

“Anytime, have a nice afternoon.”

I said my goodbyes and walked to my locker. I opened it up only to have a piece of paper to fall to the ground.

 

**_You still have to squeeze into your jeans, but you’re perfect to me._ **

**_~Sincerely Yours, C_ **

****

I look around to see if there was any suspicious person, but there was no one. I looked down and smiled. The first time I smiled in a long while.

 

**_Unknown POV_ **

I looked on when they pulled down his pants. I saw his cock, and damn it was massive. Wait why am I thinking of that, I should be upset. I need to talk to them, but I don’t want anyone to know that I’m in love with Louis.

Yes, you heard it; I am in LOVE with him. I just don’t want anyone to know, well just not yet.

I watched as tears fell from his eyes as he ran out.

I watched as he came out of the bathroom.

I watched as everyone laughed at him.

So, I got this idea, I went to the office to find his locker.

I got a piece of paper and wrote:

 

**_You still have to squeeze into your jeans, but you’re perfect to me._ **

**_~Sincerely Yours, C_ **

****

I slip it into his locker, and I wait. I watch him open the locker and I see the biggest smile plaster on his face. I smile and turn to walk out. I really hope this helps.

 

 

 


	2. I Need to Fix Him.

**_Louis POV_ **

I didn’t have such a great morning. My mother woke me up banging on my door, she was drunk, and she managed to break down the door. She kicked me in my stomach all because I forgot to buy her alcohol. I guess she still doesn’t realize that I am not even old enough to. I waited until I heard the purr of her car far away I got up, carefully and went to see the damage.

You see I bruise very easily and the slightest bang will bruise instantly. I walked into my bathroom and I lifted up my shirt. A bruise spreading from the bottom of my stomach to the middle of my ribs was now visible. I bring my handup to it and I slightly touch it. Once the pads of my fingers brushed over it, I winced from the tenderness. I mentally groaned I just hope they don’t touch me today; I’m just not in the mood.

I change into my normal bland outfits and head down stairs.

I skip breakfast, I never really eat and when I do I always throw it. No one likes my body, so why should I? I have dropped pound by pound and no one even cares. So if they don’t care, I guess I shouldn’t. But, I really wish someone would.

I put my hood over my head and I walk quietly to school. Once I reach the steps I look up to see my tormentors. Shit, I really don’t want to start this early. I step quietly down and I almost fall on someone.

“Whoa, steady there…” I look to where the voice is coming from and it’s Harry. He lets me go and I straighten up, “What’s wrong?” I just turn my head and he follows my eyes.

“Ohh, I see…well let’s walk in together.” He pulls the hood off from my head and grabs my hand. When we go by my tormentors, they look at us with confused looks and I heard Keith say, “What the fuck is Styles doing with the faggot?” I didn’t want to hear what else they had to say so I shunned out the rest.

Harry pulled me all the way to my locker, wait how does he know where my locker is?

Anyways, he stands right by my side as I go into my locker to retrieve my books. I lean down carefully so he wouldn’t notice my pain. But, when I straightened myself up I must have stretched too much, and I buckled over in pain.

“Lou, what’s wrong?” Harry asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

“It’s nothing, I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not fine. Let me see,” He lifts up my hoody slightly and his eyes go wide, and I look down. The bruise isn’t black and blue; it has some sort of red tint to it. Shit, this doesn’t look good, “What happened?”

“I fell down the stairs,” I replied as he brushed his hands over it, “Don’t touch it.” I swat his hand away, and I pull it back down before the hall starts to get crowded.

“Lou, you need to get it checked out, that doesn’t look right.”

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not; bruises aren’t supposed to be red.”

“I don’t want anyone to find out.”

“Find out what.”

“Err, nothing…” Just as Harry was about to say something, the tormentors came right to us.

“So, it looks like the faggot boy got himself a little friend,” Keith said snapping at us.

“Go away Summers,” Harry spoke up.

“You, stay out of this.”

“Or what? I’m already the captain of the team, and you’re not a good enough player to become captain. So back the fuck off.”

“No, I won’t. Just because faggot boy has a friend doesn’t mean he will always be safe.” He walks off with his posse and I look to Harry.

“Thank you.”

“No problem, no where were we?” He grabs my hand, and he drags me to the nurse’s office.

“Harry, no she’s just going to tell me I have to go to the ER. I can’t miss school.”

“Lou, it doesn’t look right, it needs to be checked out. At least do it for me?” He pouts his lips and I couldn’t resist his face.

“Fine,” He drags me in the rest of the way to get looked at.

The nurse takes one look at it and looks to Harry, “He’s need to go to the hospital, he could be bleeding internally.” Fucking shit, just what I didn’t want to happen, they will find all of my problems. Especially Harry, I don’t want him to. But, he won’t let me out his sight now.

“Alright, I’ll take him now. Could you notify the office to let our teachers and my coach about this?”

“Sure no problem, just get him checked out.”

I couldn’t protest and he dragged me out of the school to the hospital.

He wanted to go into the room with me, but I didn’t want him to. He would have seen everything; I don’t want him to know everything. Just not yet though.

The doctor examined me, and he didn’t comment on anything else. He wrapped me up in a bandage and told me to take some medication, ice when I’m relaxing and to take it easy. And that if it doesn’t get better in a week or two that I have to come back.

I walk out to see Harry pacing back and forth; he looks up, “So what did he say?”

“Ice, pills, rest,” That was the end of it, and he drove to the pharmacy to get the meds for me.

“So, since it’s already like 11, want to just skip the rest of the day?”

“Sure, but I’ll need to be dropped off to go to my locker, I left some things in there.”

“No problem.”

We spent the rest of the afternoon pigging out and just having fun. Well maybe on the outside that’s what I showed, but no on the inside I was fighting a big battle. I ate way too much food, and I was trying my hardest not to throw it up. Whenever the room got quiet my room slipped to going home and relieving some of the pain.

I haven’t cut in a few days and that’s quite odd for me, I would do it almost every day. I really need to stop.

We were now in the car on our way back to school, and my head was looking down to my folded hands in my lap. I was fiddling with the bracelets on my wrist, and as I was moving them my fingers would run over the tiny scars etched onto my skin.

“Lou, you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m just tired.”

“We did have a long day,” He pulls into a parking spot, “Do you need a ride home?”

“You don’t have to…” I replied as we got out and he just shook his head.

“I don’t mind, c’mon lets go get your things.”

“Right, but now I got to pee.” I wasn’t really going to, I needed to get this food out of me, and it’s not healthy. So he waited outside the door as I went into the bathroom.

I looked to see if there was anyone else in there, then I quickly went into a stall and I got rid of all the contents in my stomach. I sit on the floor and get myself together.

 

**_Unknown POV_ **

He was all I could think of yesterday, I need to get to know him.

I need to help him.

I need to fix him.

So, Operation: Fix Louis Tomlinson is a go.

I slipped the next note into his locker quickly and left before anyone could see.

I turned my head and saw him walking down the hall; I quickly move to not make it look suspicious.

 

**_Louis POV_ **

I rinse out my mouth and wash my hands. I walk out the door and see Harry talking with one of his coaches. I let him be and I walk to my locker. I open it and another note falls out.

 

**_You’re eyes…irresistible._ **

**_Sincerely Yours, C_ **

****

I looked at it, and I was like, who would even send this? I heard footsteps and I quickly pocketed the note.

“What’d you got there?”

“Nothing, just a homework reminder,” I replied to him shutting my locker.

“Alright, let’s go,” And with that I followed him out to his car.

I really want to know who this ‘C’ person is.


	3. Why me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: CONTAINS SELF-HARMING & OFFENSIVE LANGUAGE 
> 
> YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.
> 
> ***And before you ask or assume, this does not pertain to any real life experiences, I don't do any of what is depicted in this story. I do have a few friends I had to help because they were severely bullied, but are recovering, and I couldn't be more prouder of them.***

****

**_Louis POV_ **

After Harry dropped me off, we argued for a long time. He wanted to come in and spend the rest of the afternoon with me, but my mom was home. He didn’t need to see what my home life is like. It was a good thing though because as soon as I walked in through the door, all hell broke loose.

I slowly opened it up to be met with a pissed off drunken women I like to call my mother, well not really but you get the point.

“Where the fuck have you been all day!” She screamed loud enough for the neighbors to hear. But they don’t care, no one does.

“School, I’m only 16, I need to learn sometime.” I was walking past her to go up to my room.

“No, I want you to drop out. I’m not paying for your education you fucking faggot!” That one hurt a lot; she never called me that before. She only ever called me queer or fairy, those weren’t as bad as faggot. A tear fell from my eye and I ran up the stairs before she saw me with tears down my face.

“YOU BETTER NOT BE CRYING UP THERE YOU FREAK OF NATURE!” She yelled before I heard the door slam and the house shack from it.

I was full on sobbing right now; I was up against the door with my head in my knees. I really can’t take it anymore, I need…I need. I grip my hair and pull it tightly letting out a loud scream. I really hope someone can save me now.

After crying on the floor, I put my head up and lean it back against the door. Something shimmers in the light of the bathroom and I turn my head to spot the thing that I have been dreading to use for the past few days. I fiddle around with my bracelets, and move them to see the cuts that have now just scabbed over. I run my fingers over the old bumpy, somewhat faded scars and sigh quite loudly. I really shouldn’t but I can’t resist it, it’s the only way that helps me get through the pain.

I slowly get up; my legs feel like jelly from sitting on the ground for quite some time. I make my way to the bathroom and grab my only release. I sit cross-legged on the floor, and fiddle with the blade in my fingers. My mind goes back to when I first did it.

_3 years ago…_

_No one likes me._

_I’m a lonely freak._

_No one even wants me._

_My parents didn’t like me._

_My adoptive parents make me believe they like me when I know it is just an act._

_I was full on sobbing when I got home, the kids at school just don’t know when to stop. They just keep it up, waiting for the day I break. And I guess today was the day. They were calling me every name in the book, shoving me into the lockers, everything you can think of that a bully would do, they did._

_I heard of this way of relieving some pain from someone, they would cut themselves, they said they would feel so much better after they felt the blood rushing down their wrist into the palm of their hands. They said how they watched the blood pooled on the floor, and the release of pain they experience._

_I went into my bathroom, tears still running down my face, and I rummage around to find my razor. Yeah I know thirteen years old and I’m already shaving, I guess I’m different. I take the razor and run it over my fingers before I bang it against the sink and it breaks freeing the four little tiny blades._

_I sit on the edge of the bathtub, and I run my pointer finger over the blade. I pull my finger away and noticed it was cut. I watched as the blood trickled off my finger and onto the white tiled floor._

_I bring the blade to my left wrist and I press it gently against it. I take in a deep breath and I drag it across my wrist four times. I opened my eyes and watched the blood slowly trickle down my arm and it pooled into the palm of my hand. I turned my hand and I felt the blood trickle off my fingertips to the floor._

_After awhile, I started to feel lightheaded, but relieved. So I cleaned up and I slipped under the covers and fell into a dreamless sleep._

That day it opened me up to so many things, I even one time tried burning, but it never really relieved everything as much as the cutting. And it hurt more.

I was still staring at the blade; it’s as if my body was fighting with myself. My mind wanted me to do this, but my heart didn’t. So I pulled off my bracelets, and placed them on the edge of the tub. I take the blade and cut, I cut to make up for the past couple days.

I ended up making 3 on each wrist, and they didn’t bleed as much as I thought it would. I watch what blood trickled out until my eyes started drooping from the exhaustion and I wiped up the blood, wrapped my wrists and slipped under the covers.

.

.

.

.

I groan when I wake up, I didn’t get a great sleep. The only thing that was running through my mind was who was sending me the letters. I dreamed that it was Keith playing a joke on me; I just hope it’s not that.

I moved my arms above my head to stretch out my joints, and I stretched too far. I ended up hitting my wrist and it hurt badly. I looked to the bandages and they need changing. I get up out of bed and I walk to the bathroom. I take off the bandages and see my cuts are swollen and reddened. I take out the peroxide and pour it generously over the wounds. The feeling of the sting was so overwhelming, it felt so good.

Well, I did my normal routine and was out the door. And I walked to the dreaded place I like to call school, or my torture.

I look up and I don’t see Harry’s car, and I frown. I quickly speed up and I get to my locker, only to have it slammed shut.

“So, where’s your little protector?”

I didn’t answer him, “Did he run off because he was afraid to catch your gayness?”

The fuck, you can’t catch gay.

“Or did he find out your little crush?”

My body stiffened, how did he know?

“You didn’t know I knew huh? It wasn’t that hard, I just had to pay attention to your body language when he was around you.” Stalker, “So, let me ask this again, where did Harry go?”

“I don’t know.”

“I do…he got tired of a little faggot keeping him away from his own life.” That’s not true, he wouldn’t do that. With that Keith forces my books out of my hands and he walks off laughing with his friends.

I sigh and think this is going to be a long day.

And it was.

“HEY LOOK IT’S THE FAIRY”

“ITS SO FUNNY HOW HE THINKS HE WILL BE WANTED WHEN HIS PARENTS DIDN’T EVEN WANT HIM”

“WATCH OUT, WIDE LOAD COMING THROUGH”

“FAGGOT BOY! FAGGOT BOY!”

“THE LONELY LITTLE FAGGOT BOY”

“WHERE’S YOUR FRIEND? GONE BECAUSE HE DOESN’T WANT TO BE TURNED GAY?”

That’s what I heard all day today, and it hurt really badly. I just wanted it to stop, but it just kept gradually getting worse. I just wish they will stop one day, but I know they never will. If the school doesn’t care, it will never be stopped. I’m just lucky that it hasn’t turned into cyber bullying.

I didn’t cry when I was in the halls hearing all of that, I didn’t want them to know that it does work. I remember before my adoptive parents still kind of cared about me they always told me to be the bigger man, don’t let anyone know your weakness. Never let them know, even if it kills you.

But, as soon as school was let out, I bolted out as fast as I could, trying to block out everything, but it was no use. I heard everything, and I wish I hadn’t, because someone said,  _“Why don’t you just do us a favor and go kill yourself.”_ That one hurt me, really hard. I even thought about it for a second, but I didn’t want to. I always asked myself, Why me? But, I never really knew the answer, and I don’t think I ever will.

Tears were streaming down my face and it was surprising how much I actually had in me. I ran home and right up the stairs.

I go into the bathroom and lock the door. I was about to cut on my arms, but I’m running out of room, so I get an idea. I pull down my trousers and then my boxers. I take the blade and make cut after cut on my thighs. I would have kept it up, but I was starting to get lightheaded. So I pulled off the rest of my clothes and I go into the shower.

My mind slips to Harry, and I start getting thoughts. I just love how my mind can slip to so many things so easily. My length started getting hard, and it wasn’t going to go down anytime soon. I would turn the water on cold, but it wouldn’t help with my cuts, so I looked down and watched the blood get washed out the drain.

I turn my body and my member grazed the side of the wall and I moaned as it grew harder. Fuck, this isn’t going to go away so easily. So I do what all the other ‘horny’ teenagers do these days. I grab a hold of my member and stroke it until I came to my release. And I may or may not have moaned out Harry’s name when cum shot out of my member onto the bottom of the tub. But if I did, it’s not it would matter.

After my shower, I towel dried myself, and carefully put on a pair of boxers, and just carefully got onto bed and fell asleep, dreaming of the wrong thoughts.

_“If it isn’t little Louis, where’s Harry?” I looked around and I only saw Keith and his friend, no one else._

_“I-I don—don’t know,” I backed up into a wall, and he got closer and closer to me._

_“Well, if he’s nowhere to be found, then I guess he can’t save you from this.” He grabs my face and crashes his lips to mine._

I shot out of bed, sweat covered body, making my cuts sting due to the saltiness. I looked to the clock and it read 3:30. Fucking hell, I’m not getting back to sleep now. I go and open the window to get some cool air and I plop back on my bed and close my eyes.

What felt like three minutes, but it was three hours later when I woke up. I groaned, and I didn’t even care what I looked like. Within five minutes I was out the door.

 

**_Unknown POV_ **

I saw when he walked into school, he didn’t look very good. Bags under his eyes, and the color of his eyes were very dull. I sighed at what his appearance was today.

I watched and I noticed that he was walking a little funny; I just hope he never does anything to hurt himself. If I would ever find out, it would break my heart.

I watched him go to his locker and I saw him eye the paper that fell out of his locker.

I watched how his once dull face lit up, and I felt accomplished and I walked to my first period class.

 

**_Louis POV_ **

I felt discomfort when my thighs rubbed against each other, so I walked with my thighs spread a little bit apart. I walked slowly so it wouldn’t look weird.

I walked into the school and went straight for my locker and yet another note fell out. I picked it up and my face lit up brightly.

 

**_You’re my kind of PERFECT_ **

**_Sincerely Yours, C_ **

 

Everything just blew out the window when I read this, and I got a smile plastered to my face.

I really need to know who this person is.

I was getting this odd feeling of someone watching me so I turned around and there was no one. So I closed my locker and went off to my first period class.

 

**_Author POV_ **

Little did he know there was someone watching, there has someone always been watching. It is just when will it happen where he will find out who it is?

Will he be happy to find out?

Or will he be mad that they didn’t tell him sooner?

 

_Only time will tell…_


	4. Who Thinks I Am Perfect?

****

**_Louis POV_ **

The letter I received went through my mind throughout the day.

Who thinks I am perfect?

I’m nothing close to perfect. My voice is too high, my eyes are too blue, and my ass should be on a women’s body. I’m a walking train wreck.

No one ever in my life has ever told me that they think I am perfect. I really hope this isn’t a joke.

I was sitting in lunch and all of these possibilities of who this could be was running through my mind. I look all around the room and try to see who it could be.

My eyes trail to certain people.

Zayn Malik, no he’s completely straight.

Niall Horan doesn’t even know I exist.

Liam Payne has a girlfriend and sort of doesn’t like me.

Harry Styles, he could be sending these letters, right? I really wonder if he is.

But then my eyes trail to Keith, he looks up and winks while smirking. Well, my appetite was just ruined.

My eyes steer clear from everyone else, and I bring them back to my hands that were sitting on my lap. I reached into my bag and pulled out the very last letter I received.

**_You’re my kind of PERFECT._ **

That kept going on in my head, perfect, I’m perfect in someone’s eyes.

As I was trying to see if I could decipher who this handwriting was when it was snatched out of my hand.

“Ohh it looks like Lou has a secret lover.”

I just sit and stare at my hands, “Give it back, please.”

“Why should I?” Keith grabs me arm and makes me look into his eyes, “No one should be saying these things because they are the biggest lies ever. You’re far from perfect. A faggot is not perfect.”

“Keith, now didn’t I warn you to stay away from him?” My head snaps up and I see Harry looking at Keith with his arms folded across his chest.

“Not now Styles, I’m dealing with him, you can leave.”

“Nope, I don’t think so. Now give him his note and leave him the hell alone, or else.”

“Or else what? I could easily tell everyone your secret, your deepest darkest secret.”

I hear a loud chuckle, and I turn my head to Harry, “Really you’re going to pull that card on me, or should I announce to everyone what I caught you and someone doing in the locker room the other day, now would we?” I looked and saw a crowd around us, great more eyes on me. I turn back to Keith and he hasn’t said anything, he’s just speechless.

Keith opens his mouth, but closes it again. His friends backing away, they probably don’t even know what is going on.

“What’s the matter, cat got your tongue?” Harry said as he stepped forward grabbed the note from Keith’s hand and walks back over to me. He slips the note into my hand and pulls me to his side. Keith looks around; I guess that hit a nerve. He stomps away and then the crowd starts clapping.

The crowd disperses and I turn to Harry smiling widely, “Thank you.” He drops his arm from my shoulder and wraps me in a strong embrace.

“It’s nothing, I just can’t put up with him anymore. He’s a right prat.” I giggled, and I put my hand over my mouth and blushed deeply, “Aww, your giggle is so cute,” He coos as he pinches my cheek.

“Stop it Harry!”

“Never!” he moves his hands and brings them to my hips and starts to tickle me. I erupt in a hysterical laugh as people look on to us.

Then the thought came to me, this is truly best laughter I have had in long time. Come to think of it I haven’t laughed in months; just crying and quietness.

After awhile of the constant laughter, the whole area was completely empty. It was just Harry and I.

Harry still had his hands on my hips, and my eyes flickered to his lips; as his flickered to mine. I started leaning in and I took the initiative and crashed my lips to his. But he didn’t kiss back, why won’t he kiss back? I pull back wide eyed and I grab my stuff and run out, running out of the building in the process.

Shit.

I screwed up.

I screwed up big time.

I heard my name being yelled, but I sped up until I reached my home. I slammed the door open and I ran up the stairs, not even caring about my mom who was practically having sex in the middle of the living room floor.

I dropped my bag to the floor; tears were already flowing freely down my face. I didn’t care that I was literally pulling my hair out being so frustrated. I threw off my shoes and started pacing back and forth; mumbling incoherent words that I could only understand.

I stopped and pulled off my pants and I started scratching at my now scabbed over cuts. I needed release, and I just didn’t want to deal with the razor. I didn’t want any more of this, so I started scratching and picking at them. I just need something, and I need it bad. So instead of cutting, this is the best resort, right? I hope so.

I continued scratching and picking at my scabs until I re-opened them. The blood was trickling down my legs, and I sighed at the feeling of it flowing down my legs.

I pulled my pants off the rest of the way then my boxers. I stepped into the shower and I washed away all of the evidence. I put my forehead to the wall and everything flashed back when I kissed him. My tears were already mixed with water and blood, so why not even more?

I don’t even know how long I was in there for, but I realized I never took off my wrap for my ribs and I don’t have any. I guess I need to be careful and not move the wrong way.

I unwrapped the soaked wrap and pulled up a clean pair of boxers, after I wrapped my cuts, and slipped on loose fitting pants. I slowly walked over to the bed and I slowly got under the duvet. As soon as I hit the pillow I was out.

_“Harry, why? Why are you doing this to me?” I spoke as tears were falling freely down my face._

_“You really thought I was your friend?”_

_“You helped me and got Keith to stay away from me.”_

_“You’re pathetic Lou; I did it because I felt sorry for you. I was dared to befriend the loser kid and make him fall in love with me. And well it succeeded. Have a nice life”_

_I ran and ran until my legs gave out; I needed to do this one thing. I ran up the stairs and grabbed my razor. I made one cut and I was fading._

_The last thing I heard before I lost consciousness, “LOUIS?!”_

I bolted up from bed and low and behold my mother was trying to break down the door, but I bolted it shut. Not one person is getting in.

“LOUIS YOU BETTER OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR OR YOUR LITTLE FRIEND GETS IT!”

My eyes widened, and I slowly got out of bed and walked to the window. I looked down and spotted the familiar head of curls patiently waiting on my doorstep. Harry, but what is he doing here?

I sighed and made my way to what my mother has in store for me. I opened it and she wasn’t out there, she must have gone into her room to get high or something.

I walked down the stairs and I opened the door, only to be taken back by a pair of lips pressed against mine. I move my lips against his and we kiss each other with the most passion ever.

He pulls away, “Louis, why did you run?”

“Because I was afraid, and I still am.”

“Afraid of what?”

“Everything.”

“There’s nothing to be afraid of,” He leans over to press his lips to mine once again but I move my head and his lips land on my cheek, “What I thought…?” His eyes narrowed in confusion.

“Just, I don’t understand you’re straight, you have girlfriend?”

“I’m actually the closeted gay, my friend told me to get a girlfriend before people start to think there was something up with me. Believe me I’m 100% gay.”

“Alright, but just give me time, we’ve literally only have known each other personally for a week.”

“Well, could we just…” I get the hint and I grab his face, crashing my lips to his. We move our lips in synch with one another, and Harry slips out his tongue. He licks my bottom lip and I eagerly let his tongue enter my mouth. Finally after two or so minutes he breaks the kiss.

“Louis, when you’re ready, I’ll be here.” He pecks my lips and walks the other way towards his car.

I close the door and slump against it touching my tingling lips. I could still feel his lips against mine.

Still filled with euphoria, I make my way up to my room. I close my door tightly, locking it, and I fall to the bed falling asleep. Finally I could dream of happiness, rather than my normal nightmares.

.

.

.

.

I woke up refreshed and ready for a new day.

I got ready and I walked out my door when a car in front of my house caught my eye, “Need a ride?” I just shrugged and walked towards the car. I got in and we were off to school.

We arrived 10 minutes before the bell and I needed to go to my locker. Harry said he needed to talk to his couch so we went our separate ways.

As soon as I opened it, yet another note fell out.

I opened it up and read it as slowly as I could.

 

  
**_I could listen to your laugh everyday for the_** **_rest of my life. :D_ **

**_Sincerely Yours, C_ **

****

But, Harry was the only one around when he heard me laugh, right?

 

 

 


	5. He would take a punch for me?

**_Louis POV_ **

Harry was the only person close to me that was able to hear me laugh. My laugh wasn’t that loud. I know for sure it wasn’t that loud. Maybe it was, I hadn’t laughed in so long, I could have been extra loud.

I go through my mind; I just want to know who the fuck is sending these letters. I don’t want this to be a fucking joke, because it will not end so nicely. I’m literally so much on the edge that I will flip a shit if I find out this whole time that it was a fucking joke. I don’t think anyone understands that I am such a fragile person that the slightest thing will set me off, no joke.

I look at the note over and over again. I just wish it was written in handwriting and not fucking typed, it would have made my life so much easier with trying to find out who is sending these. Seriously though I need some help, I just wish my friends still talked to me.

You see I used to be best friends with Liam, but once I came out he changed sooo much.

_“Liam?”I said while fiddling with my fingers, I was about to tell my best friend that I was gay._

_“Yeah, Lou?” He looked to me and frowned from my state I was in._

_“Err…I need to tell you something, please don’t get mad…” I looked to his eyes and looked away still fiddling with my fingers._

_“What’s wrong, come on out with it, it can’t be that bad,” He said turning towards me, facing me fully._

_“I’m gay…” I said not looking up from where I am sitting, and it’s a good thing because the next thing I remember is a door slamming shut. The house shook, and I ended up with my wrists cut and bloodied._

After that day Liam shunned me out and developed this hatred from me. I remember when I went up to him and he yelled in my face. He called me so many names, it made my heart melt. He told me to get my gay self away from him, and all because of him I came out to the school, unwillingly.

Whenever I walk through the hall and I spot him my heart leaps out of my chest. It wasn’t like I was in love with him; I was nowhere near in love with him. He was like my brother; the only love I had towards him was just pure brotherly love.

I really wish that I had my brother back; I would so need him right now. He would know what to do.

“Lou is everything alright?” My head snapped up and was met with Harry’s concerned looking eyes.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, I am.”

“You know if you ever need to talk, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, anytime soon,” He states sincerely. I would tell you but you could possibly be that one person that I shouldn’t be talking about this to.

“I know and I thank you for that. Now let’s go to first period.”

 

**_Unknown POV_ **

I watched as he opened up the new letter.

I watched as he smiled.

But then, that smile turned into a frown. What happened?

I watched as his eyes looked around the hall to see if anyone was watching. He looked to me like he did to everyone else. But, there was something different in the way he looked to me, what is going on?

 

**_Louis POV_ **

Harry walked me to my first period class. He turns me to face him and engulfs me into a bone crushing hug. I inhale his scent, and I noted that he smelled faintly of green apples and vanilla, odd combination but it worked quite well for him. He puts me to arms length, “If you need me, you have my number.” He kisses my forehead and leaves to go next door to his class.

I sigh and make my way to my chair all the way in the back in the corner right by the window. As soon as I sit down I turn to look outside and my mind slips to a daydream.

_“Harry! Stop!” He was tickling my sides and I was laughing so hard I was losing oxygen._

_“Oops, sorry Loubear,” He said through his giggles and removes his hands from my ticklish sides. He moves to where we were standing directly in front of each other and he puts his hands on my hips. He rests his forehead to mine and looks deeply into my eyes._

_He doesn’t do anything but breaks away and runs off, basically making me run after him._

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the teacher, “Louis, now I will repeat this again, what is the answer to the equation on the board?”

I look up quickly and advert my eyes before answering, 5. Everyone around me gasp, and I snap up my head and wonder what the hell is going on.

“That’s actually correct.”

I just nod my head, no shit Sherlock it’s not rocket science.

I zone out again for the rest of the period as before until the bell rings.

I make my way out of the class and instantly look for Harry but I spot him with the one person I didn’t want to see today. I looked to them and saw that they were in a heated argument.

“I DON’T FUCKING CARE THAT HE IS GAY, HE NEEDS SOMEONE!”

“HE’S GOING TO TURN YOU GAY, YOU DO NO REALIZE THAT. OR DID HE ALREADY BREAK THROUGH THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS?!”

“LIKE I SAID BEFORE, I. DON’T. FUCKING. CARE. YOU’R FUCKING BLIND, HE’S FADING AWAY SO MUCH. EVERYONE DOESN’T NOTICE THIS, BUT I DO. HE’S FADING AND I CAN’T JUST WATCH HIM WASTE AWAY TO NOTHING. YOU MAY NOT CARE ANYMORE, BUT I DO. AND I’M NOT LEAVING HIS SIDE. SO WHY DON’T YOU GO FUCK YOURSELF!” Harry screamed while getting closer to Liam, ending with him extremely close to Liam’s face. He then snapped and punched Harry straight in the nose, making Harry fall back onto the ground. He would take a punch for me? He didn’t even move, he just stood on the ground and glared up to Liam who was steaming in hatred.

“What, you can yell but not fight back? Maybe Lou is rubbing off on you.”

“Don’t you even dare call him that, only his friends can call him Lou, and you are not his friend And why yes I can fight back, but you’re not worth me getting a broken wrist over from punching you countless times,” He tells Liam and I could hear the anger in his voice. Just as Liam was about to kick him, the principle shows up.

“Mr. Payne I would have never thought you would lay a hand on another student, especially your own teammate; my office now!” He slumps his shoulders and stomps off toward the principal’s office, “Mr. Styles, are you alright?” He offers him a hand and Harry accepts. He moves his jaw to get the feeling, but you could definitely see the swelling coming up in his face.

“Yeah, my face just feels a little bit numb. But, he was trash talking my friend, so I had to stand up for my friend.”

“And who was this friend?”

“Louis Tomlinson.”

“Ohh, he’s got such a good friend in you. Now go to the nurse and get some ice,” He said before he walks off to deal with a furious Liam.

I walk to Harry and he instantly spots me, “Thank you, for telling Liam off.”

“It’s what friends do,” He said trying to smile, but couldn’t smile so widely because of his hurt jaw.

I don’t reply, all I do I launch myself into Harry’s arms. I hug him the tightest that I ever could do without hurting him. He then wraps his arms around me and reciprocates the hug that I am giving him.

He lets go, “Could you bring me to the nurse my face is throbbing.” I chuckle and nod my head before we’re off to the nurse.

I really cannot thank Harry enough for all that he has done for me in such a small amount of time. I wouldn’t even surprise me that he is the one that is leaving me those letters. But, then again it would be too obvious if it was him.

Next mission: Find out who is leaving these letters.

 

**_Unknown POV_ **

I waited until he was nowhere near his locker and I slipped another letter into it.

“What are you doing?” I froze and turned around, shit.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who do you think caught the mystery person?


	6. Please, keep on smiling

**_Author POV_ **

The person turned around and was met with none other than a curious Liam. He was fuming as to why this person was putting something inside of Lou’s locker.

“Err…nothing,” Replied the person.

“If you’re doing nothing, why are you putting something in this locker? You know who this locker belongs to?”

“Fine you caught me, I know this locker belongs to Louis and I was helping him. No one notices what I notice, well besides Harry. But still, I want to make a difference in Louis’ life even though we don’t see eye to eye anymore.”

“Well, I would tell you to stop, but I want in with helping you. I may not be on the same page as him and Harry, but I want to help. I’ve noticed everything that has been happening.”

They slipped in the note, exchanged numbers and went on their separate ways, of course waiting around to see Lou’s reaction to what the note said.

 

**_Louis POV_ **

I left Harry in the nurse’s office; he had fallen asleep so I left him alone to sleep. I really want to find out who is sending these letters, it’s driving me nuts. I love these letters and all, but it’s getting quite creepy that they pay attention to so many things.

I get to my locker and just as I suspected another letter. I opened it up and read it.

 

**_The way you smile, it lights up the room. Your eyes shine brighter when you’re truly happy. Please, keep on smiling._ **

**_Sincerely Yours, C_ **

****

I instantly smiled and I was happy that I got this letter. I was always told this when I actually had friends. They would tell me that my eyes were like crystals when my smiles were true and not those forced fake ones.

I turned around like I did before and there was someone different around my locker, but why was he here? He’s never around my locker? What is Liam up to? He catches my stare and glares back at me before walking off to the opposite direction.

I stuff the letter back into my pocket and I make my way back to where Harry was in the nurse’s office. I kept getting stares and more stares, but I wonder why?

I got to a certain part of the hall where there was a huge crowd, and as soon as I got there they all zeroed in on me. What the hell?

The crowd opened up and I was met with something that I wish I couldn’t see. Someone somehow got pictures of my scars all over my arms. Tears were threatening to spill from my eyes, and I turned around to the stares. I saw some hatred and some upsetting ones, but it still didn’t stop the cruel words.

I pushed my way out of the crowd, I needed Harry. I needed him to tell me everything will be okay.

As I pushed through them, I heard things I never wanted to hear.

“HE’S EVEN A BIGGER FREAK!”

“WHAT YOU CAN’T CUT DEEPER, YOU FAGGOT!”

My mind tried to block out all of the cruel sayings, but it couldn’t. But, then there was this one person, I wish I would have turned around to hear.

 _“Seriously people, do you not realize you’re the reason why he does this, the reason why he’s fading and the reason why he would result into hurting himself? You people make me sick.”_  The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn’t put my finger on who it could be. I wonder what if that person is the one that leaving me the letters?

Tears were flowing freely down my face by the time that I reached Harry. I opened the door to the Nurse’s office and I instantly spotted Harry’s gaze. As soon as he saw the mental state that I was in, he opens his arms and I literally plop right onto his lap. The nurse looked with her kind eyes but just left it alone. Why can’t anyone help me? Seriously though, why doesn’t this school care about my well being?

He just rubbed circles into my back as he let me cry into his chest. He doesn’t ask me, he just lets me cry.

After I settle down I move my head from his chest and look straight up at him, “Now, are you going to tell me what is going on or do I have to stay out of the loop?

I don’t say anything I move my wrists and I move my long sleeves. I turn them facing upwards and show them to Harry, “Someone had pictures of my wrists, I don’t know how…but now everyone knows.”

He grabs my wrist and brings his thumb over the countless number of scars I have on my wrists. He then does something I wouldn’t have imagined, he brings them up and leaves light kisses to every couple inches of my skin. My face heats up and I’m blushing madly.

“Lou, you really need to stop…you’re too beautiful to cut yourself. You need to stop.  I don’t want to lose you,” Tears were flowing down my face and I felt a tear drop to my wrist. I look up to see Harry is crying.

I wipe away his tears, “I haven’t cut since a few days after I met you, you’re the one that I’ve been trying to stop for. If it’s not you, then who will help me? You told me that you’ll be there, so how could you be there if I’m not?”

“I’m proud of you Louis, that’s about a week since you cut, right?” I nod, “It may not be a lot, but it’s quite a start. Now, another question, when was the last time you ate?” My body stiffened, he’s not going to like my answer.

“Three days…” I say in a low whisper, I don’t want him to know that I starve myself.

“Lou, that is not healthy, you’re fading away. You need to start eating properly, I don’t want to see you waste away to nothing.”

“No one likes the way that I look, so why should I?”

“There is one person who loves you just the way you are.” He said as he looks directly into my eyes. What I saw in them were so much more than usual. I saw the hope that he is trying to find for me as well as the love he has for me.

“Who? Because the last time I checked I’m the freak with scars all over his body.”

“Lou, you should know that I love you just the way that you are. Your eyes are like crystals and the way your smile lights up, it’s breathtaking to see. I want to see that lovely smile of yours more often. I love the way that your eyes and nose crinkle when you’re ready to get upset. And most importantly, I love you for you.” He pecks my lips, even though we’re not really together. He moves his head, but I take the initiative and grab his head. I crash my lips to his and they move perfectly in synch with each other. We don’t even put our tongues into the kiss; we just move our lips together like they were made for each other.

I break way from the kiss, and I put my forehead onto his, “I want to get to know you more, you make me feel better about myself.” He nods his head and softly kisses my lips. He moves on the little bed and I situate myself to lean onto his chest.

Then I got to thinking of what he had said.

_See that smile more often…_

Is he the one that has been sending these letters? Even though that he’s been in the nurse’s office all morning, he could have got someone to put the letters into the locker for him.

I turn my head to look at him and he’s looking directly at my rolled up sleeves. He brings his hand and traces the endless scars. He catches my gaze and he smiles.

“Don’t worry I’ll save you.”

 

I move my head to look at his hands on my scars and for once in my life I have someone who cares about me; someone who I may just be in love with.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now after reading this, who do you think it is now? ;)


	7. Beneath Your Beautiful.

 

**_Harry POV (SURPRISE?)_ **

When I find out who the fuck took those photos, so help me God I will mess them up. I can’t believe anyone would want to expose someone with that? It makes me fucking sick. And even more, where was the principal when all of this happened? Where has he been all of this time when people were doing this to my Louis?

I just called Louis, mine, well I might as well since eventually he will become mine. I just don’t understand how people can be so pathetic and bully someone to cut themselves. I don’t even understand why they even started to bully him, what did he ever do to Keith? I want to know this so badly, I want to be able to put two and two together. I know Louis won’t tell me, it looks like I will have to go to the source of the problem itself.

Louis was fast asleep on my lap with his head nuzzled his head under my chin and I wasn’t in the mood of waking him up just yet. I watched as different he looked when he was asleep; he was a different person when he was asleep. He looked so peaceful and unharmed. Why can’t he be like this all of the time?

My eyes advert back to his exposed wrists and I start to wonder how long this has been going on. Some of the scars were faded while others were still healing and there was even a few that were hard to even spot. Could have been doing this for all of this teenage life? I really hope not, I don’t want to think that a young 13 year old boy cooped up in his room and doing this on a daily basis. I want to think that he was a happy 13 year old boy that smiled all of the time. But, I’m starting to think that what I want to think was true is just a dream; a dream that will never be true.

After quite some time of me thinking over ever possibility that think is true, Louis stirs awake from his sleep. He looks well rested and there are no bags under his eyes. My face falters from thinking of that.

He looks up to me and smiles. I smile back to him and he leans up and presses a soft kiss to my lips, “How was your nap?” I ask as he nuzzles back under my chin.

“Amazing, best I’ve had in a while.”

“Lou, when was the last time you got a good night’s sleep?”

“Never, if you live with my mother you will never have one.”

My eyebrow cocks in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“My mother doesn’t really like me; she hits me and brings home so many different men late at night. And she never likes to keep the noise down, if you know what I mean.”

“Ohh, Lou, as of right now if you ever need to get out of the house, my door is open for you. Just call me and I will come pick you up. It won’t matter the time it is, late or early I will come and get you. And you need to tell me when she hits you, you can’t live with that. Why don’t you ever want to call the police?”

“I can’t she told me if I ever did she knows people and they would come and kill me. I don’t want that to happen, so I never did.”

“Well, once you’re ready you can come with me to the police and show them everything she has done to you.” He nods his head against my chest. I hope that day comes soon because I really don’t want to have to identify his body at some morgue.

“Thank you,” Was all that he said before it was time for us to go.

“Louis, want to come over mine?”

“Sure, I’d love too.” He kisses my lips and intertwines our fingers together.

 

**_Liam POV (SURPRISE?)_ **

I really don’t know why I ever did what I did. I really never understood why I walked out on him. It was just that my parents brought me up to hate gays because they are a disgrace. I didn’t realize what I had done until a couple months later when Lou’s life started to take a tumble.

I saw everything but I couldn’t act on it because I walked out on him when he needed me the most. I don’t know why I didn’t just apologize, but I’d have to admit that I am indeed a coward. I could have apologized so many times and I chickened out.

Now, I’m teaming up with this other student that I have never met before the other day to help him with Louis. I just hope what we are doing will help. I just want to make the difference, even though part of this was my entire fault.

I was in the hallway where I was told to go to and I watched as they slipped the new note into the locker. They turn around and nod his head. Now all that is left is for Louis to see what is written.

I see Louis and Harry walk hand in hand to Louis’ locker. Louis opens his locker and the note falls out. I see Harry’s face stay the same and he watches Louis face go crimson.

 

**_Louis POV_ **

We walked hand in hand to go to my locker and I knew there was a possibility there was going to be a letter in there. I opened it up and there was one. I watched Harry’s face and there was no change.

I bent down and grabbed the note. I took my hand from Harry’s and I unfolded it. He wasn’t standing next to me, but behind me so he could read what the note said. He put his arm on my waist and I opened up the letter the rest of the way.

**_Beneath your beautiful…beneath your perfect._ **

**_~Sincerely Yours, C_ **

My face goes crimson and I instantly look to Harry who is smiling all giddy.

“Now, who is this ‘c’ person?” He asks

“I don’t know, for the past few weeks they have been sending me these letters to basically boost up my confidence and not to be so insecure about myself.”

“Well, has it been helping?”

“Yes, and I just want to know who they are.”

“Maybe you may find out soon, who knows.”

“True. Harry?”

“Yes, Lou?”

“Let’s go,” I said and I didn’t let Harry respond. I slam my locker shut and I pull him out of the school towards his car. I lean up against his car and pull him in closely. I look up to him as he looks down. He brings his hand down and strokes my cheek before coming down and kissing my lips with the most passion he could with his face still hurting him.

He didn’t care that there was a crowd forming and watching us; I didn’t care as well because they can watch all they want. I finally have someone who cares about me more than anyone ever did.

He breaks the kiss and pecks my lips a few times before leaning away. The crowd disappeared after awhile and Harry opens the door for me. I carefully get into the car and Harry shuts it. He walks around and gets around and gets into the driver seat. He starts the car and song comes onto the radio. The lyrics sound very familiar, is it a coincidence or not?

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_

_Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_

It was a coincidence because it was just a song on the radio, but that was quite odd that at that moment we went into the car it came on. Harry noticed it as well because he looked towards me.

“Well then…let’s go before anything else get’s weirder.” I just nod in agreement. He pulls out of the parking lot and I turn my head to look out the window. I feel a hand clasp mine and I look down to see that Harry intertwined our fingers together. I smile at him and turn back to looking outside.

 

 


	8. Why do you hate it? (Mature)

**_Louis POV_ **

We reached Harry’s house and I was beyond nervous with meeting his family. I mean, I don’t even know how he will introduce me. Will he say I’m his boyfriend or just a friend? I sighed quite loudly and I saw out from the corner of my eyes that Harry’s face was mixed with confusion.

“Lou, don’t be nervous my family will love you. I sort of already told them about you.” My heart starts to beat out of my chest, what has he been telling them? Harry must have seen my panic as my whole body stiffened since I was grasping his hands. I started to panic and Harry pulled the car over to the side.

He puts the car in park and turns to face me. He grabs my face in his hands and looks directly into my eyes, “Lou, you don’t need to panic. Everything that I told my family was everything that made you who you are. I never told them about your problems and I never will, unless you want me to,” I shook my head frantically, I don’t want them to hate me before they get to know the real me, “Alright, I wasn’t even thinking about to tell them. If they were to ever ask I would tell them to let you talk first. Sound good?” I nod my head and Harry kisses the top of my head sweetly before capturing my lips in a heartwarming soft kiss.

He breaks away and sets his forehead to mine and looks deeply into my eyes. I looked into those heavenly green eyes and I saw something that I never saw in anyone else’s eyes. I saw the pure love that he has toward me. You must be wondering how I can tell, well it’s all in his eyes. They change different shades of green with his emotions. When you get the chance to look at them as much as I do you’ll notice the many different shades.

“You alright?” He asks still not breaking eye contact.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I send him an award winning smile and he takes his hands off my face. He puts the car in gear and continues to drive to his house while holding my hand tracing circles with his thumb on the back of my hand.

After a few more minutes of driving Harry finally pulls into a small driveway. I look to the house that is sat somewhat back further and it’s huge. His house literally makes mine look like a shack and no I’m being quite serious.

“You live here?”

“Yeah, my great-grandfather invented some toy and a company that my father owns now. This was the inheritance that was left to our family; a whole amount of like 500 million pounds or summat.”

“Wait, what?”

“Well, don’t forget all that inflation and stuff. Back then it was probably like 500,000 pounds but as the years go on the money value increased. So this is my life, which I hate so much.”

“Why do you hate it?”

“Because my father is barely home, I get zero privacy because of all of the servants and what not. Plus I hate my step-mother with a cold hearted passion.”

“Why do you hate her...if you don’t mind me asking...”

“Nahh, I like to be straight forward. She made my father break up with my mother. And I know you’re about to ask why and she basically manipulated him. She said all these things about my mother that was never true and that she was stealing from the company, when in reality it was the evil witch. She’s a greedy fucking gold digger.”

“I’m sorry, Harry. So when you said family, who did you mean?”

“My step-mother is homophobic so everything I say she twists it around and makes it necessary to tell daddy so I told my sister, mother and the butler who’s the one who literally brought me up.”

“Ohh, alright, I don’t want to meet your mother…” Harry’s gaze was fixated onto the window to see some woman looking out at us. From us talking I ended up pressed against the car with Harry pressed up against my front. I moved my gaze and saw a glare from the person and I automatically knew that it was the evil step mother.

Harry smirked and turned to me, he leans down to my ear and whispers, “Let’s give her a show she will never forget.” He winks before he grabs my hips and crashes his lips to mine. He instantly is granted access into my mouth and his tongue twists in synch with mine. His tongue reaches places that I never knew a tongue could.

This action with Harry’s tongue is starting to affect me and I think that he notices because he smiles into the kiss. He breaks away and he looks flushed as well as I do. I take in the redness and swelling of his lips; he looks breathtaking.

“So, I have that affect on you?” He winks and moves from in front of me. I blush madly and he takes my hand to finally walk into the house. I didn’t notice that his stepmom was still in the window until we walked into the house.

“Nice display outside. You people make me sick.” She spat toward us.

“Well, you didn’t have to stay and watch mother. You know what I am and yet you still make it your mission to comment on every fucking single thing that I do in my life.”

“I do it because I’m your mother!”

“The fuck you aren’t you didn’t give birth to me and all you are is a conniving little bitch faced liar.”

“Don’t you dare use that tone with me! You’ll hear it from your father when he gets home tonight.”

“Ohh, I wouldn’t miss that for the fucking world.”  We continue and Harry brings me into his room. I enter it and my eyes go wider than ever before. His room is massive, there is so many things that I want in here. I want to live here.

“You could if you want,” He comes up behind me and snakes his arms around my waist and rests his chin on my shoulder.

“I really need to stop talking to myself.”

“Yes, but then I wouldn’t know what you’re thinking.”

“You don’t always need to know what I’m thinking Harry.”

“On the contrary, Lou I would always love to hear what you’re thinking. I want to know what you’re thinking…like what are you thinking now…” he whispers the last part and inches his hand down to where my semi hard cock is confined into my tight jeans. He presses his palm right dead on to the tip of it and I stifle out a moan.  

 

**_~Mature Content~_ **

****

****

He brings his other hand and pops open the button of my jeans to slowly bring down the zipper. The same hand that was palming my erection was now inside of my boxers and wrapped around my arousal. He thumbs the head and my cock hardens to its fullness in his grasp. His mouth latches onto my neck and he starts to leave open mouthed kisses against it. He literally has me and I’m ready to give myself to him…I think.

_“Harry…ohh fuck”_ He starts to stroke my shaft in long fast strokes and he has yet to act on his own that I can feel pressing against my lower back.

He lets go of my length and I mewl at the sudden coldness that was now exposed. He closes the door and locks it shut. He comes over in front of me and in a matter of minutes we’re looking at each other in all of our glory. I just started to panic, I’m not ready for this and I think Harry notices my discomfort as I start to nervously rub my arm. He notices this and comes over to me and grabs my hips.

“Don’t worry Lou; I wasn’t going to do what you are thinking. I was thinking of doing something else, would you want to? Or do you want to take care of your arousal in the bathroom?”

“I’ll try it…” Harry nods and comes over to me. He puts his hands on my hips and mutters jump. I jump in his arms and it made our arousals bump against each other making us both moan loudly. He brings me over to the bed and lays me gently on the mountain of pillows. His eyes rake over my body before he comes over and straddles my hips. Our lengths are just about touching and it’s aching to be touched.

“Ready?” I nod and he comes down to kiss my lips deeply as well as moving his legs in between mine. Then he grabs my hips and starts to rut down. My back arches and my hips buck up into his grasp. He’s kissing me deeply and grinding his hips down into mine as fast as he could because we were both at the point of release any minute.

“Fuck…faster…” I moan loudly and Harry flips us over to where I am perched on top of him.

“Now you’re in command,” I eagerly start to continue on with the movements that Harry had started. Soon as I started my thighs started to shake as I felt this feeling in the pit of my stomach and Harry notices this. He grabs my hips and flips us once more and his moves his hips effortlessly against mine. Soon we were both releasing in synch with each other and our backs arch. We move against each other to ride out our highs and Harry falls next to me with his chest heaving.

****

**_~Mature Content over~_ **

****

We both lay in silence as we catch our breaths and I turn to finally get a good look at Harry. I take in his long never ending torso that is has a few tattoos randomly around it.  ** _(A/N: In this story he doesn’t have as much as in real life since he’s about 17)_**  I notice some of them and I bring my hand and brush my fingers over to trace them. As soon as my finger grazes his tattoo he flinches but only moves his head. He looks to me and smiles before turning over to get right up in my face. He kisses me sweetly and brushes his thumb on my cheek.

He smiles brightly before getting up and slipping on his boxers. He helps me with mine before tossing me a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I slip everything on and Harry looks me up and down, “You look beautiful in my clothes,” I blush and look down to the floor, “Now, let’s get something to eat.” He grabs my wrist carefully knowing of what my past has left and walks me down to the kitchen.

We are greeted with a warm smile from an older gentleman, “Hello Harry, how are you today?”

“I’m very well, thanks. Ryan, I would like to introduce my boyfriend, Louis.”

“So this is the famous Louis. It’s very nice to finally meet the boy who Harry won’t shut up about,” He says as he shakes my hand and I look to see a flushed Harry.

“Now, what would it be boys?” He asks as he goes over to the sink and washes his hands.

“Surprise us and make a lot, Louis need to eat.” Ryan doesn’t comment on it and he just nods his head as he goes to work.

Harry takes me around the bottom floor of his home, making sure to stay clear of all of the places his stepmom will be. As we reached the dining room the aroma of the food Ryan cooked hit me dead in the face and my stomach growled loudly.

“Looks like someone worked up an appetite,” Ryan said as he set the table and put the food. He leaves us to wash the dishes. I sit down and my mouth waters as what I was about to dig into. There on the plates was chicken parmesan, with homemade mashed potatoes, green beans and salad. My mind goes crazy and I’ve never saw this much food in my 16 years of my life.

“Don’t just stare at it, dig in!” Harry says as he places my plate in front of me. I noticed that he didn’t put too much onto the plate since he knows that I haven’t eaten and he doesn’t want me to get sick. I grab my fork and I instantly eat what I could.

As I finished eating I noticed that with just us two we left just enough for one person to eat. I grabbed what was left on the plates and I walk into the kitchen. Ryan was sitting on the table reading a book and I set it right in front of him. He looks up and smiles.

“Thank you," I say to him as I walk away before he can deny the food. As I enter the dining room I notice Harry not in there but I hear a hushed voice and I peer out the glass door. I notice Harry on the balcony frantically on the phone. I press my ear to the glass and I hear something that I don’t that I should have heard.

“No he doesn’t know and I don’t want to tell him yet.” My eyebrows cock in confusion and my mind goes crazy. What is he hiding? I open up the door and Harry’s head snaps up. He sends me a heartfelt smile and he says goodbye to the mystery person on the other line. He opens up his arms and I walk into his embrace. I look up to him and he looks down to me.

He kisses me softly before I tuck my head under his chin and he rests his chin on top of my head. He sways with me back and forth as he starts to hum the tune to a song. I really don’t pay attention to the exact song that he was humming all I care about is that I in fact finally have someone to be mine. 

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas?


	9. I want to give you the truth.

**_Louis POV_ **

My head was still tucked underneath Harry’s chin as we were in an embrace out on the balcony. We were still swaying back and forth, but Harry wasn’t humming anymore; just complete silence. I move my head and I look up to Harry, who in turn is looking down at me.

“Why?” I ask Harry as were still in the embrace.

“Huh?”

“Why me? There are so many other people you could have, why did you choose me?” I broke away and went over to the ledge to watch the sunset that was cascading behind the trees on the property.

I heard his feet pat on the woodened floor and soon his arms were wrapped around me and sighs before he speaks, “I chose you because you offered a challenge that I wanted to go for; the challenge of saving you from everything around you. When I first saw you I knew that I’d be the one to help you and that you weren’t going to let me in easy. But, you surprised me that you let me in and then I realized that you actually needed someone. You needed someone you can trust and to love. And Louis, you changed me these past few weeks and I’ve grown to realize that I love you. I love you so much that I’m scared to lose you.” I turned around to face Harry to notice that his expression is just as concerned as I thought it would be.

I had tears flowing freely down my face. I didn’t expect this was what he would have said, I didn’t think he cared for me this much. I thought that I was just some charity case and he would have left once I was changed.

“And you’re not some charity case Lou, why would you even think something like that?”

“Because all of my life I’ve been the charity case. I was adopted for Christ sake! No one wanted me when I was born and no one ever will!” I yelled as tears were pouring down my face and I looked to see a heartbroken Harry.

“Just because you were adopted doesn’t mean you’re a charity case, Lou. It was the fact that your real parents weren’t able to take care of you for a number of reasons. And you never know they could be still regretting the decision. But, never refer to yourself as being a charity case because that is something you’re not.”

“But, then explain why I get bullied? What did I ever do to deserve any of it? I never did anything to any of those people who bully me. I just want to know the reason why, it’s hurting me. I don’t want to hurt anymore and I don’t want to see you break because I’m slowly losing my mind.”

“Louis, there will never ever be a plausible explanation why you get bullied, but I can tell this. But, they could be bullying you because they feel threatened by you or that their self esteem is so low that they feed on innocent bystanders. Like, I’ve spoken the Keith countless times and he just won’t budge. But, he does know that I know his most deep darkest secret since I sort of caught him in the act in the locker room after a game and well it was surprising, but that besides the fact that he should have never started to bully you in the first place.”

“Why, what was this secret he had?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Why not!? You’re my boyfriend; you can’t just keep these things from me!”

“I wish I could, but he threatened me that if I told you he would do something really, really bad to you. I don’t want to see you get hurt because then there would be two people in the hospital and one in jail,” He grabs my shoulders and looks directly into my eyes, “I just want to keep you safe, I don’t want to lose you!”

“Well, you should have thought about that before you got involved with me because news flash, someone is bound to lose me!”

“That is not true Lou and you know it! I’m not going to lose you. I can’t stand to not be with you. If you’re no longer with me or anyone than I guess people will have to deal with life without me.”

“Harry, don’t…I don’t want to hear those words come out of your mouth. I don’t need to lose anyone because of me. I just want everything to be normal, is that too much to ask for?”

“And don’t you think hearing those words coming out of your mouth is what I wake up in the morning to hear? I don’t want to hear those words; I just want you to be safe. I don’t want any negative thoughts roaming around your head. I want you to be happy and why not with me? Don’t I make you happy enough to stay?”

Those words he spoke and I couldn’t get the courage to speak for myself. I couldn’t and the only thing that was coming out of my mouth was nothing. I was speechless, I was truly happy with Harry and I don’t want to lose him. I don’t want to leave, and now it’s time to tell him everything.

“Harry, what you’re about to hear will either make you happy that I’m finally telling someone or sad because of all of the things I’ve gone through since I was 13 years old. Are you ready for my sad, depressing life story?”

“Louis, you don’t have too. You don’t have to tell me anything. It’s up to you.”

“I want to; if we’re going to be together I want to be one hundred percent honest. I don’t want this relationship to start off with lies. I want to give you the truth.”

Harry brings me up into his room and locks the door. He wants what I tell him to be as secluded as possible. He doesn’t want me to get nervous about someone coming in and I don’t finish.

Harry was lying up against the headboard and I was lying in between his legs against his chest. I grabbed Harry’s hands and started to fiddle with them, well here goes nothing.

“This is the first time that I’m ever telling anyone this. But, it all started when I was around 10 years old, I knew I was different. I never ever looked at girls the way that all of my friends did and when they would talk about their first kiss it would make me gag. I would have dreams about my knight in shining armor, not a princess or something. I never liked those celebrities that everyone had plastered up in their rooms, all I had was all the boy bands; Backstreet Boys, New Kids on the Block, groups like those.

But, I never understood any of it and why I was like this. So I talked to my adoptive mom and she told me that it was probably just a phase that I would grow out of. But, I never did, it grew. I didn’t realize something was wrong until I was 13 when I was in the locker room with the other boys and I got hard. It was so embarrassing and the bullying started right there. It was horrible and no one wanted to be my friend.

I didn’t really come out as gay until a few months after that incident and everything went downhill. I lost all of my friends and my family. My adoptive father wasn’t too happy with my coming out and he left, not before he hit me. Then my mother didn’t like the idea that I was the reason he left so she started to beat me and got drunk off her ass a lot. It was like I was her punching bag and she didn’t care that she was the one who made the decision to adopt me.  Then I told my only friend, Liam and he abandoned me when I actually needed someone there for me. I never had someone else come to help me, well until you showed up Harry.

Anyways, that’s when the self-harming started; I had overheard some people talking about how it helps relieve the pain and how good they felt after they would bring the razor across their skin. I thought it would help me, but it never really did, it helped for a little while and then it became a habit, a drug. I couldn’t get myself to stop, I tried so many times but then the bullying would only get worse and I needed some sort of release. I don’t know what even made me to start and now I will always be reminded of how my teenage years were like.

Then, that’s when the eating stopped, I was called fat and everything else you could think of. They would always yell in the halls to make room for my fat ass and it would make my heart drop. So, I decided that if they don’t like how I look, and then neither do I. I dropped 20 pound so quickly and my mind was like I need to lose more, so I did. I couldn’t stop and I never really was fed at home so it worked since my mom never cared.

Everything changed when I met you and I always wondered where had you been when I first came out and started to get bullied. But, then I realized that you only did start at the school this year and I just wished you could have been there in the beginning. It’s not like I don’t like the idea of you being her now, I just wish everything would be different.” I finished talking, I don’t even know how long it took me to say all these things but, it felt like this weight off of my shoulders was lifted and I feel so much better.

“Well, I agree with you, I should have been there from the beginning of this whole ordeal. But, at least I’m here now and you’re safe.” He cranes his neck to where I was looking up to him and kisses me softly on my lips. He breaks the kiss and moves to turn off the lights. He shifts and I was soon lifted off of him. I didn’t know what he was doing until he gets off the bed and with one hand he pulls back the covers. He sets me in the bed and he comes in next to me instantly wrapping his arms around me to pull me closer into his chest. He kisses the back of my head before I drift off to the best sleep I’ve had in years.

I woke up the next morning with trails of light kisses up and down my neck. It made me more relaxed and I didn’t want to wake up.

“Come on Lou, Ryan made us breakfast.”

“Don’t wanna get up!” I whined as I turned my face into the pillows. I heard Harry chuckle and before I knew it I was lifted off the bed and hoisted onto his shoulder. I squealed and I hit Harry’s back, “Put me down!”

“No.”

We get to the kitchen and he sets me on the chair. I cross my arms over my chest and I huff in being defeated.

“Eat up; we need to be at school in 30 minutes.”

“Do I really have to go to school? All I ever get is bullied, can’t I just stay here and you could stay here with me?” I put on a pouty face and Harry kisses it away.

“You know I would but then it would give the bullies something to taunt you about.”

“Alright, so what’s for breakfast?”

We ate in silence and then we retreated upstairs to get ready for school. We quickly took a shower, together and I was lucky my dick didn’t respond to Harry’s touches. I was worried there wasn’t anything for me to wear, but when we came out there on the bed was a new outfit and I turned to Harry.

“Last night Ryan went out to get you some clothes, he sort of had the feeling you’d be staying the night. I hope you like it, and he bought you a new pair of boots since the ones you came in were falling apart.” I jump into his arms and kissed him lovingly.

“Thank you!” He sets me down and I get a good look at what was on the bed. I saw a pair of dark wash skinnies and black shirt. Basically what I usually wear. I smiled and slipped everything on. We were soon done with 10 minutes to get to school.

We reached the school and I was dreading to enter it. I was having a good day so far and I know once I get inside everything will be ruined. But I had Harry by my side and I figured maybe things were looking up, I hope.

I went inside and all eyes were on us. Everyone heard about that little snog session in the parking lot yesterday and for once the talk isn’t something bad. Harry puts his arm around my shoulder and we walk. We heard the whispers and I tried to block them out, but it was hard. I heard some like, ‘He’s probably his charity case’ ‘I though Harry was gay?’ ‘What is he doing with that thing?’

I blocked it out of my head and we were soon at my locker. I know there has to be another letter, there has to be one. With Harry right next to me I opened up my locker and would you look at that, another letter fell out.

I opened it up and I read it.

**_I found something bigger than your bum, your heart._ **

**_~Sincerely Yours, C_ **

I heard Harry chuckle from reading it and I couldn’t help but laugh as well. It’s sweet but there’s just something about it that makes it quite funny.  Soon Harry and I were laughing, it felt really good. I put the note with the others and grab Harry’s hand to go first period. We get to the door and he pecks me on the lips before he goes off his separate way, knowing he’ll be back to walk me to my next class.

The only bad thing is I have first period with the one person I don’t want to deal with, Keith. I quickly get in my seat, adverting my eyes from anywhere but the floor. I saw him enter and he sits directly behind me. Why didn’t I sit in the corner?

He taps my shoulder and I turn around to see him smirking, “So, how’s pretty boy?”

“Huh?”

“Harry, how is he?”

“Fine. Why are you asking me this?”

“Well, because he’s not telling you the whole truth. He’s been lying to you, and I have proof.” I was trying to get everything wrapped around inside my head, I don’t believe him; I can’t believe him.

“Proof of what?”

“The picture of your wrists, it was him who sent them to me and gets it blown up.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Well, you should because here is the proof.” He shows me the phone and I see the name on the top is Harry’s. The text says, “Get this blown up; he won’t know what hit him.”

Tears were flowing down my face and I grabbed my books. I ran out of the classroom, ignoring the shouts of my teacher and the laughs of everyone else. I run until I reach the bathroom and I crumble to the floor.

Why does everything have to happen to me?

“Louis, are you alright?” I look up to see Liam and slide away to the corner.

“No, why do you care?” I spat at him.

“Where’s Harry?”

“Would you like to know, I don’t want to know. He lied.”

“About what, that doesn’t sound like Harry.”

“Keith showed me a text and it showed that Harry took the picture of my wrists. He told Keith to blow them up and post it up for all to see. He fucking lied to me.” I moved my bracelets and I started to scratch at the scabs.

“Louis, don’t you think Keith could be lying?”

“But…but…he showed me on his phone…”

“Yes, but Keith hates Harry’s guts and there is another Harry on the rugby team. Keith lied to you Lou; your Harry wouldn’t do this to you.”

I wiped off my tears, “What, why are you helping me?”

“Because I realized that I made a mistake and I want to make it up to you.”

“Thank you,” Then the next minute he took me off guard and gave me a bone crushing hug. I couldn’t help to hug him back; I finally have my best friend back.

Just as I backed off Harry comes storming in the room and he looks at me. He comes over to me and hugs me. He letsA me go and kisses my lips.

“Lou, what happened?”

“Keith showed him a text about who printed the photo of his wrists. He made Lou believe that you lied to him and he came in here crying. I reassured him that it wasn’t you and then you came in,” Liam spoke up and Harry raises his eyebrows at what he just said. I just nodded my head in agreement.

“Well, thank you Liam.”

 

“No problem, it’s what friends are for. And Lou, you may be broken, but your heart is still as big as I can remember.” He shoots me a wink before he leaves the bathroom.

What is going on? 

I thought...could there be more than one person leaving the letters?

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas as to who's leaving the letters?


	10. Don't you even dare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist afoootttt.

**_Louis POV_ **

“What was that all about?” I looked up to Harry who looked a little bit jealous from the gesture Liam did.

“I have no idea, you tell me,” I honestly have no idea why he winked to me and I know how Harry can get jealous.

“I don’t know but, you want to go somewhere other than class? But, first I need to pay Keith a little visit.”

“I don’t want to be here. I’ll meet you in your car,” He leans down and kisses my lips softly. We go our separate ways once we leave the bathroom.

As I walked the halls, I noticed the stares and snickers. I may be used to it, but it still hurts. I get to his car and I unlock the doors before I get into the passenger seat. I recline it back and I close my eyes.

_I opened my eyes and I was in the school, but the school was deserted. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around, there was no one there. I continued walking down the hallway and I turned the corner to where my locker was._

_There right in front of me was my locker with all of the letters attached to them. But, there was an extra one. I walked up and I took the letter down._

**_Turn around._ **

**_Sincerely Yours, C_ **

_I turned around and was met with a small group of people._

“Louis…babe…wake up.”

My eyes fluttered opened and I turned my head to see a smiling Harry.

“Sorry, what happened?”

“Ohh, let’s just say Keith won’t be bothering you any time soon,”

“Would you care to explain?”

 

_Not long ago…_

**_Harry POV_ **

_“Ohh, if it isn’t lover boy. What can I do for you?” Keith spoke up as I walked up to him. I grabbed him by his collar and lifted him to reach my height._

_“I want you leave my boyfriend alone.”_

_“No can do, it’s so much fun to watch him squirm.”_

_“Then maybe everyone will want to know your little secret.”_

_“You wouldn’t even dare,”_

_“Try me,” I dropped him and I went to the middle of the crowd, “Attention; I have something that you people may want to know. Our buddy Keith here has being keeping a secret that would make him the biggest liar on campus.”_

_“Styles, don’t”_

_“Then tell me you will stop all this madness toward Lou,” He didn’t say anything, his mouth opened and closed, “Well, the thing is, I caught Keith in the locker room, in an interesting position. It wasn’t sexual, but I overheard him on the phone.”_

_“Don’t you even dare.”_

_“I’m going to have to. It turns out that little Keith here, is in fact Louis’ biological brother.”_

_There were gasps and I look to Keith._

_“Why? I just want to know why?”_

_“You may think that I hated him, but I don’t. Every time I would take a good look at him and I would see my father. I just wanted my father back, he was murdered. Everyone always said I had the anger from my father and I can see it now. But, I think that it’s time for a big apology.”_

_“I think so too, now follow me.”_

_He followed me and I told him to wait back._

****

**_Louis POV_ **

_Present time…_

My eyes widened, “Wait, what? How?”

“I know Lou, but I think you may need to hear it from Keith.” Harry turns around and motions for Keith to come over. He was already crying and I actually felt sorry.

“I’m really sorry Louis, but I actually didn’t know about this until after the wrist pictures, which I’m sorry about. But, when Harry caught me in the locker room I was on the phone with a detective. Mum wanted to find you; she made the biggest mistake when she gave you up.”

“Wait, then who’s older?”

“You are... I wasn’t born until summer of the next year. If I remember your birthday is in December,” I nodded my head, “I’m telling you when we found out Mum was dumbfounded and so upset because we found out about your home life as well. I wanted to break you out of it, but I didn’t know how to approach you. I’m really sorry for all of the trouble I caused to you, but I was wondering, would you like to finally meet your Mum?”

“Yes, yes, a hundred times yes. But, wait about Dad?”

“He was murdered the beginning of the year. He was walking home and someone mugged him, he was stabbed in the heart.”

“Ohh, well I think it would be nice to meet Mum. Then you two can tell me all about Dad.”

“Well, there is more than just Mum and I.”

“I have more siblings?”

“Yes, a younger sister named Lilah, she looks exactly like you. In return you both look like Dad, and you actually could pass as his twin. So, if Mum breaks down, don’t be alarmed.”

“Alright, Harry, mind bringing us?” I asked him

“As long as you introduce me as your boyfriend…um is your Mum homophobic?”

“No, she’s not. When I told her about how smitten you two were, she was so excited to meet someone who could make her son happy even when he has a screwed up life.”

“That’s really good to know, now let’s get going before we get in trouble for leaving early,” Harry spoke as he got into the driver’s seat and Keith sat behind me in the back.

“And for the record Keith, it’s going to take some time for me to fully forgive you.”

“I completely understand.”

“And another thing, if you ever lay a finger on Lou, I will personally deal with you.” Protective boyfriend alert and this is turning me on why? Shit, I shift myself in my seat and I hope for the best.

“Alright, alright I understand.”

“So, now where to?”

Keith told Harry where to drive and I was starting to get nervous. The aching in my trousers was soon forgotten and all I could think about was finally meeting my real family. I could finally get out of the hell hole. And then Harry wouldn’t have to worry about leaving me there to a drunken woman.

We pulled up to a nice sized house and I totally freaking out. My breathing starts to get labored and Harry notices it.

“Lou, babe…breath.”

“What’s happening?” A confused Keith asked, and I don’t know what’s going on.

“Panic attack, he needs to calm down.” Harry grabs my face and forces me to look at his face, “Take a deep breath, come on Lou you can do it.”

Inhale, exhale…

Inhale, exhale…

“Better?” I nod my head.

“Does that happen a lot?”

“More or less, but sometimes he will just breakdown. You just need to make him know that you’re right in front of him. You’ll notice that his eyes won’t focus but you need to stay calm. I’ll explain this to your Mom and sister as well so they won’t freak out.”

“Alright, so you ready?” Keith and Harry looked to me; we were still in the car.

“Yeah, let’s just get his over with.” We get out of the car and Harry intertwines his fingers with me and pecks me on my lips. We follow Keith into the house and we reach the kitchen.

“Hello, Mum…I want you to meet some people.”

Mum finally looked up and her eyes widened. She didn’t even need an introduction, she gets up from the chair and engulfs me into the tightest hug, but not tighter than the one that Harry gave me one time.

“My baby has finally returned home,” She puts me at arm’s length and takes a good look at me. I had a few tears running down my face. She was quick to wipe them up and she hugs me once more, “You look so much like your father its unreal.” Keith was right; she did exactly what he said she would.

She turns to see Harry awkwardly standing there and she goes over to him. She doesn’t say anything, but engulfs him into a hug.

“Thank you for helping keep my baby safe,” She looked up to him.

“No problem ma’am.”

“Ohh please, call me Lily.”

“Alright.”

I heard a soft pitter patter of feet coming into the room, “Mummy?”

I turned to see a little girl, with light brown hair and crystal blue eyes, just like me.

“Hey sweetie, come here,” She motions for her to come over and my mum picks her up, “Sweetie, this is your brother, Louis.”

The little girl smiles brightly and puts her arms out. My mum hands her over to me and she wraps her legs around my waist. She nuzzles her head into my neck and then she moves her head to look at me in the eyes.

“We have the same eyes!” She squealed and I smiled brightly. She is so adorable.

I set her down and Harry comes behind me. He sets his hands on my waist and I noticed Lilah gave me a look.

“Is that your boyfriend?” She asked me with a curious glint to her eyes.

“Yes, this is Harry.”

“Cool! I love your curls!” She runs over to him and latches onto him.

I’m truly the happiest person right now, nothing can ever ruin it; I hope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	11. All will be revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big reveal.
> 
> that is all.

_Two Months Later…_

**_Third Person POV_ **

Louis has been living with his biological family for almost two months and he couldn’t be happier. The bullying has died down a bit, but there are still those occasional homophobic slurs and Harry’s always there to comfort him.

Louis and Harry are still going strong. No one can ever break them apart, no one. They have fallen deeper in love and if you were to see them in a room together you would wonder if Harry and Louis were actually made for each other.

The letters were still coming, but less and less more frequent. But, each time Louis would smile as bright as he could. It would make his day ten times better.

All Louis wants to know is, who is sending him the letters? Well, he’s about to find out.

**_Louis POV_ **

_“Ahh ….fuck…Harry!”I moaned loudly while I was bouncing up and down on Harry’s shaft. It was our first time together and I wanted me to be in control. Harry had his hands on my hips as I was working myself on his cock._

_“Shit…Lou…” I started to pick up speed, it felt amazing. I started to feel that tightness into the pit of my stomach and I knew that I was close._

_“Harry…I’m going to…”Right before I could finish that sentence before Harry flipped us over and started to roughly pound into me. After quite a few thrusts, I was coming untouched as the most intense orgasm ripped through my body._

“Fuck!” I was startled awake and my chest was heaving. That dream was really vivid and I push the covers from my now overheated body. I can already feel my trousers becoming sticky and I looked down to see that I was still quite aroused. If I wasn’t so sleepy I would have felt it, but why hadn’t it gone down?

I know that these past few months being with Harry the farthest that we’ve gone was hand jobs, blowjobs and grinding. I’m just not ready and Harry understands that. But, at least I won’t ever annoy him with the late night calls for the phone sex.

I reach over to grab my phone and I dialed the all too familiar number.

“Lou, what’s wrong…you only call me at this time if….Ohh…” Harry’s voice was heard through the phone and I could picture him smirking.

“Sorry, I sort of had this like err…erotic dream and like it hurts. The first thing I thought was to call you.”

“No need to apologize Lou…I did tell you that you could call me whenever no matter the time.”

“I know, but I don’t know. It usually goes down, but it’s starting to hurt.”

“Well, would you be up for some phone sex?”

“How would that work?”

“It’s sort of like dirty talk.”

“Ohh…umm I guess I’ll give it a shot.”

I heard some rustling on the other end and I figured that Harry was ridding himself of his trousers. So, I took off my soiled boxers and I took a look at my arousal. It was red, the veins were noticeable and there was some precome leaking out of the top.

“Ready?”

“I think so.”

“First, I want to see you. I want a picture; I want to see how needy you are. How aching you are for someone to touch you.” I groaned at what he just said, and I took my phone from my ear. I opened up the camera app and took a full frontal view of my arousal.

I sent it away and I heard the chime go off on the other end. I hear a load moan and I can picture Harry with his fist wrapped around his now growing erection.

“Shit, Lou…so hard…I wish I was there. I would have my lips already wrapped around you,” I finally wrapped my hand around my member and it felt really good; “You would be fucking my mouth and hitting the back of my throat.”

I started to increase my movements and I really wanted this to last.

“Have you ever fingered yourself?”

“Umm…once, when you had gone away for that week…” I heard a low ‘fuck’ coming from the other end and I knew that he pictured me spread wide open.

“Did it feel good? To have yourself open? To be ready?” My fist was moving faster and faster, I’m just about ready to release and I think Harry is too.

“Harry…I’m almost…” I couldn’t get anything out because the pleasure, the feeling of this. Even though that he’s not here physically touching me, this still felt like he was.

“Yeah, me too…together,” He spoke breathlessly, and I heard the throatiest moan coming from his mouth. That put me over the edge and I was coming all over my upper body. I heard Harry utter a low Lou and he probably just came as well.

My chest was heaving and I heard the heavy breathing of Harry on the other end as well. I looked down to the white streaks all over myself and I trailed my finger down to scoop up some of my cum. I took my finger and put it into my mouth. I sucked off the cum and grimaced what it tasted like, how can Harry stand this?

“Eww, Harry how can you stand the taste of me?” I felt like I was about to gag. Is this normal?

I heard a chuckle come from the other end, “Lou, I love everything that comes from you. I know that may sound dirty but I don’t care about the taste, just that I made you feel good.”

“Okay,” I said as I yawned big and loud.

“Sleepy?” I hummed into the phone, “Want to stay on until we both fall asleep?”

“I would love that.”

“Alright. Lou?”

“Yes, Harry?”

“I really do love you, you know that right?”

“Yes I do, you tell me that every second of the day and I can’t help but say it back. I love you so much Harry. You have no idea.”

“I know, and I may have an idea of how much you do. But, I love you more.”

“That is highly impossible because no one can love me more, when I love you more.”

“I know Lou, I know.”

We continued talking and we both fell asleep, still on the phone. It was really nice talking to him even though were both half asleep. It was something different that I experienced last night and something that I would definitely want to try in the future.

When it was actually time to wake up, I saw my phone was still on the call that Harry and I were having earlier. He looked to the clock and wondered if Harry might be up.

I put the phone to his ear and heard breathing on the other end, “Harry?”

“Morning!” He said really cheery and I have no idea how he could be this cheery this early in the morning.

I chuckled, “Morning,” I spoke through a yawn, “How did you sleep?”

“Much better after what happened, you?”

I blushed, it was a good thing he could not see my face, “Much better.”

“Good, so ready for today?”

“What’s so special about today? It’s Sunday, I want to be still asleep or cuddled into your arms.”

“Ohh Lou, you forgot about our day out together didn’t you? I we could do that after, I always love my Lou cuddles.”

“Shit, I’m sorry. And I love my Harry cuddles as well.”

“It’s fine, just be ready by noon so we could get this day start.”

“Alright, I’ll see you in two hours. Love you.”

“See you soon, love you too.”

I clicked end on the call and I stretched my body out. When I sleep I end up curling myself into a ball and my joints lock up on me. I don’t like the way that I sleep, but Harry says it’s adorable and he loves to massage out the knots. And if you’re thinking that some other things happen during that time, get your mind out of the gutter you dirty people.

I had two hours to get ready and I was going to take my time, no rushing necessary. I stayed in bed for a bit longer and I knew I had to get out at some point. I pulled back the duvet and stretched my limbs before padding my bare feet to the bathroom to turn on the shower.

I stripped off of my pants and boxers. I slipped into the nice hot water and I rolled back my shoulders as the hot water ran down my back.

After about 20 minutes in the shower I was finally all squeaky clean. I grabbed my clothes, and did I tell you that my wardrobe changed? Well, it did along with my attitude. Instead of all the dark colors, I wear other colors. But, I still wear combat boots because they are as comfortable as they come.

I looked to the clock and noticed I had 15 minutes until Harry would be here. I walked down the stairs and kissed my mom on her cheek.

“Hey sweetie, what are you all dressed up for?”

“Harry is taking me out.”

“I really do love that kid. Do you know where you’re going?”

“Nope, he wants to keep it a secret.”

“He does love to do that to you.”

I heard the doorbell ring and I knew that Lilah was in the living room. I walked over to the room and saw that she had opened the door.

“Lilah, you know you know you’re not supposed to open the door without someone in the room with you.”

“But, I knew it was Harry. I saw him through the window!” She squealed looking up to me and I ruffled her hair.

I walked over to Harry and went on my tippy toes to softly kiss his lips.

“You ready to go?” He asked as he threaded his fingers with mine and I leaned into his side.

“I’ve been ready for quite some time,” I spoke as we walked like that to the car.

I don’t even know what this night has in store for me, but knowing Harry it will be really good.

We pulled up to a park and my eyebrows cocked in confusion. What is Harry up to?

I get out of the car, “Hey, I was supposed to open the door for you!” He pouted his lips and I chuckled.

“You can do that when we leave, I’m actually excited for what you have planned.” He grabs my hand and pulls me far into the park. We walk further into the park and reach a more secluded part. I look to what was in front of us and see a blanket set out with a picnic basket.

“How?”

“I sort of bribed your brother.”

“How much this time?” I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at Harry.

He scratched the back of his neck and mumbled, “30 pounds.”

I slapped his chest playfully, “You do realize what he does to that money right?”

“Yeah, I know I’m stupid. But I needed someone to do this for me and make sure that no one takes anything. So I figured that he wasn’t doing anything that the moment and I asked him.”

“Fine, now enough about my idiot brother; time for food!” I skipped over to the blanket and literally plopped down. I looked up to see that Harry was laughing hysterically I honestly have tried to wonder what made him attracted to me and every time I come up empty handed. But, then I realize that he was attracted to me because I was different; a good different though.

After a few minutes of laughing, he sat next to me and started to pull out the food that he had put together. My mouth started to water due to everything was just all of my favorite foods. The portions were still small since I was only just getting over not eating enough. Harry hasn’t pushed me, which I am thankful for, and he just lets me eat the amount that I can hold without anything to be forced down.

After Harry had gotten the food out, he started to feed me. At first I didn’t want him to but he wouldn’t stop so I just went along with it and every time someone would walk by they would awe at us.

“Mummy, look they are in love!” I turned to find a little boy with bright green eyes and curly blond hair. I smiled brightly at him and he walked over to me. His mother followed behind him.

“Hey, buddy.”

“Hi, are you two in love?” This time both of us were turned around and looking to the little boy. I looked up to see his mother watching carefully.

“Yes we quite are. What’s your name little guy?” I answered his blunt question.

“Aww, you guys are really cute! And I’m AJ.”

“Well thank you, I’m Louis and that curly haired freak is Harry.”

“Hey, I take offense in that!” He pouted and crossed his hands over his chest. AJ was laughing at our banter and his laugh was so cute.

“I have curly hair too! Am I a freak? People at school always make fun of it when it puffs out.” Our smiles turned to frowns and this is where Harry comes in. He moves on his knees and puts him on his lap.

“You’re not a freak, they are just jealous because curls get the girls!” We all laughed, even his mother at how Harry was interacting with AJ. I sort of lost my sense of what was happening as I looked on to seeing Harry really happy when he was talking to the little boy. His smile wasn’t like anything I’ve seen before on his face. His eyes were brighter green than ever before and his dimples were more prominent. My gaze was broken when Harry waved his hand in my face and I blushed because I was caught staring at him.

“Harry, it looks like Louis was in deep thought. What do you think he was thinking about?” AJ asked.

“Maybe he was fantasizing about having a little boy exactly like you,” He spoke and poked at his stomach which made the little boy squeal in laughter, “So, why not you ask him?”

“Louis, what were you thinking about?” AJ turned to look at him and I was just blushing.

I looked down to my lap and started to fiddle with my hands, “How different Harry looks when he’s interacting with kids and how some day I wish to start a family with him.” I didn’t look up and when I did AJ had the biggest smile on his face, but Harry’s was unreadable.

“You guys are going to get married one day. Ohh can’t you invite me!?” He was bouncing on Harry’s lap and giggling happily. I looked up and saw that his mother had tears in her eyes.

“Of course we will! Let’s make sure that your mum gives us all your contact info so we can send an invite.”

“Yay!” He clapped his hands and I jumped off of Harry’s lap to run to his mother. I watched her quickly wipe her tears. I saw them talking and I noticed that Harry was looking at me. I turned and smiled along with a deep blush to my face. He leans over and kisses my cheek.

We saw both AJ and his mother walk over to us. We both got up and introduced ourselves to his mother and told us her name was Katie, “So, it seems that you guys promised this one that once you get married to invite him?”

“Yeah, I know it’s not going to happen for quite some time but we could your email or something just in case you move.”

“Sure, as long as I am invited as well. You guys really are adorable and how you just treated my son is making me know that you aren’t a problem,” She spoke as she wrote down her information down on a post it note. She handed to me and I put into my phone just in case I lose the paper. She motions for me to follow her and we walked a few feet more.

“I really wanted to thank you for what you did with AJ; he hasn’t been having the best time in this new town. You two were the first ones to actually put on his genuine smile. He always thought love was equal since I told him at a young age and every time he sees a same sex couple he gets all excited.”

“It’s really not a problem to be exact. I didn’t always have the best life and when Harry came into the picture he picked up the pieces. He made me a better person inside and out.”

“That’s really wonderful to hear, and if you’re regarding the scars,” She moves her sleeves and shows me all the little scars that were etched into her skin, “I sort of zeroed in on them when you would fiddle with your bracelets.” I looked to her and I didn’t know what to say.

“Because of him I have been clean for about three months. He even periodically checks for new cuts or anything else.”

“He’s a really good boyfriend; I wish I could have gotten someone like that.”

“What about your husband? Boyfriend?”

“Don’t have any…I was raped.”

“Ohh…shit…I’m sorry…I didn—”

“Lou, its fine you didn’t know. I know sometimes I do get upset, but then I look at him and he’s the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“Okay, maybe we should keep in touch other than email,” I handed her my phone and she typed in her number, she called herself to save the number, “And if you ever need a babysitter I actually have a sister a few years older than AJ, so if you need one just call me or text me.”

“Really? Thank you!”

“No problem.”

We both looked to Harry who was holding AJ by his arms and was swinging him in the air. We both just looked on to the two of them and didn’t want to interrupt.

We ended up staying with them for about another hour before they had to leave. Then Katie asked if we were free to babysit this weekend and we both answered yes. AJ gave us both the biggest hug his little arms could and was on his way.

As we looked on Harry came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He put his head on my shoulder and lightly kissed my neck.

“Best date ever.” I spoke as I turned my head to where I could look at Harry. He moves his head to kiss my lips and then presses his forehead to mine.

“It was, not all planned, but it turned out to be amazing.”

The rest of the night was just us being our crazy selves and I couldn’t have ended the day any other way. Harry drove me back home and we went inside. I greeted my mum and sister as we retreated up to my room.

As soon as the door was closed and locked, Harry had me pressed up against the door. He crashed his lips to mine and started to roll his hips. He was already sporting an erection and I was getting there quickly with his hips moving effortlessly against mine.

 

**_~Mature Content~_ **

****

He breaks the kiss to pull off his clothes and then he pulls off mine. In matter of seconds we were both completely bare. Harry was eying me hungrily as he continued on with what he was doing before. He then picks me up and plops me onto the bed. He crawls over to me and my eyes advert to his erect cock hanging in between his legs.

It was haunting me, where I want him to take my virginity, but then at the same time I’m not ready. I looked up and saw that Harry was looking at me with his eyebrow cocked. I shrugged and I dipped down to kiss me deeply. The then lowers down onto his four arms and starts to grind his hips down.

I moaned into Harry’s mouth and he started to go faster. Harry continued on with his movements for a few minutes before he stops and starts to trail kisses down my body. He reaches my arousal and licks from base to tip. He licks at the slit and my hips bucked up. I was holding in my moans since everyone was still home.

He then starts to suck at the tip before he slowly started to take me inch by inch into his mouth. He hollows out his cheeks and starts to bob his head up and down. I grab for his hair and I push him down. He pops off and utters, “Fuck my mouth” before he takes me into his mouth fully where his nose is brushing against my lower abdomen.

I start to thrust my hips up and the feeling was amazing. I knew that I wouldn’t last long and I started to move faster and faster. In a few thrusts I was releasing my load deep into his mouth. He pulls off and pumps me through my high.

He moves up and kisses me deeply. I taste myself on his tongue and it was still new to me. I can still feel his hard erection against my thigh and he starts to rut his hips to get some friction on his arousal.

I broke from the kiss and I moved from him. At first he was confused then I motioned for him to lie down and I got in between his legs. I started to lick up his erection, basically following what Harry always had done. Not much sooner Harry was releasing down my throat, and he tasted sweet. I swallowed what I could, but I want him to taste himself on my tongue. So I forced my tongue into his mouth and our tongues moved against each other.

He breaks from the kiss, “Well, I taste really sweet.”

 

**_~Mature Content over~_ **

“Yes, you really do,” I grabbed our boxers and pajama pants. We slipped them on and I unlocked the door. I climbed onto the bed and curled into a ball up against Harry. He kisses the top of my head and I start to trail my fingers over his tattoos.

I noticed that his breathing had evened out and looked up to see that Harry was fast asleep. I moved myself and I pulled up the duvet over his sleeping body. I kissed his forehead before I went downstairs to make some tea.

“Hey baby, how was the date?” Mum asked as I walked into the kitchen and saw that the kettle was ready. I got a tea bag and poured water into the cup. I sat down on the chair across from my mom.

“He took me for a picnic and started to feed me. Then this little boy who’s name was AJ shouted how we were in love and we spent like two hours with him. His mother thanked me and she, umm…noticed my scars. She then showed me hers and it’s like I felt someone knew the pain. Then I told her how Harry basically picked up the pieces of my broken self and put them back together. I then asked her if there was someone with her, and she told me no. She was raped and ended up with that big ball of sunshine.”

“Well, that’s an interesting date, did you have fun?”

“Yes, and it was amazing how Harry was interacting with AJ. It made me feel a whole lot different about him. It sort of opened up my eyes and I realized that I actually do see a future with him.”

“You really do love him, don’t you?”

“Yes I do, so much,” I spoke as I looked down as a blush over my face was known. I then felt a pair of arms to wrap around my shoulders.

“And I love you too, so much,” Harry spoke as he kissed the top of my head.

Harry ended up picking me up and placing me on his lap. We continued to talk with my mum until I fell asleep on his chest. I was vaguely aware of him putting me on the bed when he pulled me to his chest.

“Night, I love you,” He spoke into the darkness of the room.

“I love you, too,” I mumbled in a sleepy voice.

 

**

 

The rest of the weekend was spent with Harry and I being our lovely selves. Cuddling and snogging all weekend was the best. But, my mum kept telling us to keep it PG-13 because of Lilah and that she doesn’t want to see her son swapping spit in front of her face. So, we kept it to a minimal.

I was getting dressed to go to school, and it was the dreaded Monday that everyone hated. Harry drives both Keith and I to school since it’s easier. And Harry doesn’t mind as long as Keith doesn’t do anything stupid.

As soon as we reached the school, Keith bolted out from the car. Harry and I walked hand in hand to my locker. No one comments on our relationship anymore because it’s basically old news and none of the homophobic slurs bother me anymore. I reached my locker and a letter falls out. This really never gets old.

 

**_I’ve been watching you and noticed how these letters had changed in your life. Now it’s time for these to stop. If you want to know who I or we are, go into the parking lot after school. All will be revealed._ **

**_~Sincerely Yours, C_ **

I saw that Harry saw the note too and I looked to see his face had no expression in it. He probably didn’t know what to think and neither do I at this point.

The rest of the day went by to slow, all I wanted to know was who this person is. I kept replaying everything over and over inside of my head and everything didn’t make any sense. Nothing ever makes any sense in my mind.

Finally the last bell had rung and I waited for Harry at my locker for five minutes, but he didn’t show up. I guess I will have to approach this person by myself.

I slowly walked out to the back of the parking lot and walked farther to see if I were to spot someone I knew.

“Hello? Anyone here?” I heard footsteps behind me and my eyes widened, “Huh?”

In front of me was not just one person, but a group: Liam Payne, Keith Parks, and none other than my boyfriend, Harry Styles.

Tears started to form in my eyes and they set on to the one person I didn’t want to see right now, “Yo—you li—lied to me?” I didn’t say anything else, I just bolted off running. I didn’t hear the shouts of them to stop me, and I didn’t dare to turn around. And I didn’t see that car that came out of nowhere.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?!


	12. Thank you Harry, for everything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just cried while writing the ending...on more chapter until this is over...my baby is almost over.

****

**_Louis POV_ **

I had kept running and running. I didn’t look to where I was running to or what I was running from anymore. I heard the shouts of the others to tell me to stop, but I don’t want to. They all lied to me and I don’t like it when people lie to me. Like, I don’t even care that Liam and Keith were involved, but I asked Harry countless times if it was him, every time he would deny it.

I was still in the parking lot and I ran through the wooded area that reaches the street before the park. I heard footsteps approaching behind me but I didn’t dare to turn around, I didn’t want to look at the person who lied to me. I didn’t want to.

“WATCH OUT!” I stopped running and turned to see a car that was coming. The car didn’t look like it was going to slow down anytime soon. I closed my eyes ready for the impact and I felt a force push me to the side. We rolled over to the other side of the now stopped car. And I just cried into whoever’s arms I was in.

“Shhh, it’s alright…” I noticed the voice was none other than Liam, I kind of figured since he’s on the track team he has to be really fast. He got up and picked me up into his arms. People were looking around and the person driving the car was talking to a furious Harry.

“I DON’T CARE THAT YOU WERE IN A HURRY! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN PAYING ATTENTION TO THE ROAD. WHAT IF YOU DIDN’T SEE HIM?!”

“How many times do I have to tell you that there was something wrong with my brakes! I had to put the emergency brake on. It’s not my fault!” I recognized the voice that was talking to Harry and I froze in Liam’s arms before I let out a very violent sob.

“NO! NO! I DON’T WANT TO BE NEAR HIM! NO! NO!” I thrashed in Liam’s strong hold and he almost dropped me a few times but he only just made his grip stronger on me.

“Lou, what are you talking about?” Harry asked as he looked at me.

“That’s my adoptive father….don’t….he…hurt me…” Liam instantly backed away and straightened himself up. I didn’t notice Keith was behind Harry until he went up to the person I called dad for years.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!? I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU!” Keith had grabbed the collar of his shirt and was screaming in his face. Keith spat in his face before letting him go.

As Harry and Keith were blocking him from running away, I heard an all too familiar laugh, “I really had you guys fooled, and you were going to let me go. If that little piece of shit didn’t open up his cock sucking mouth then you would have never known.”

Liam leaned his head down to my ear and whispered, “Could you get my phone out of my pocket and use the emergency text for police.” I was still in Liam’s arms, which I don’t know how he could do it, and I reached my arm down into his pocket to feel for his phone, “That’s not my phone,” I retracted my hand and I uttered a soft sorry before I went into his other pocket to get out his phone. I texted the number with my tear filled eyes and in an instant a reply was said that help was on the way. Liam finally let me down, but I was still leaned into his side with a protective arm around my shoulders.

My head adverted back to the commotion and this time I saw Harry face to face with him. I didn’t hear what was said before but I could make out, “You make me fucking sick. Doing things like that to an innocent child!?”

I moved my head away from what was happening and finally I heard the familiar sound of police sirens so I moved my head to where I could see

“Have fun in jail you fucking prick,” Liam yelled to the man I despised and he looked toward the police car that was coming right here with an ambulance right behind it. Hearing that sirens he tried to escape, but Harry grabbed him by his shirt and pushed his face into the window of the car.

“Sir, you can let go of the man so I can cuff him.” Harry let go of the man and he came running over to me.

“Lou, are you alright.”

I didn’t look at him, “I’m fine.”

Harry was about to say something before a paramedic came over and asked to look at Liam and I since we got a bit scraped up on the fall.

Harry stood by my side and I didn’t want him too, but I guess he wants to explain everything to me. And I am ready to listen, I want to know everything. I want to know why, why did he do all of this.

After the paramedics were finished, he led me to the bench and we sat down. He started talking before the other two came over to possible put their side into it.

“Alright, so this is where it begins. So, when I first started school you were the first person that I saw. No one else and I didn’t really understand why since the hallway was completely full. Then I noticed how broken you looked and how sickly thin you looked. I automatically knew how to spot it since I lost my sister to self harm and I didn’t want to see someone else die from it,” A tear spilled from his eye and I was quick to wipe it away, “I wanted to make a change in your life and it actually helped. I didn’t really plan on getting to know you the way that I did. I actually wanted to stay away from you and have the last note to reveal my identity. But, I knew I had to help you after your idiot brother humiliated you in the school yard.”

“I still beat myself up about that every day,” Keith interrupted and Harry glared at him.

“Anyways, that day in the bathroom I saw your wrists and I didn’t say anything because I waited until you were comfortable with telling someone. I didn’t think that you would have opened up to me that quickly and I am glad you did because then the letters I had sent out would become more and more specific. Originally the whole thing was just me, the ‘C’ meaning Curly, but then Liam caught me at your locker and he asked for help. Then we would sort of stated this trade off of who would drop in the letters next. These letters became a part of you and I saw how every time you would get one it would brighten up your day. I know a lot of people always told me that they really never saw you smile before and I wanted to change that. Then when I first saw your smile it instantly brought on one to my face. I really am sorry for not telling you, but I didn’t want to ruin everything that I had started because I told you.”

“Alright, before I comment on that…what does this one have anything to do with it?” I asked pointing to Keith.

“Well, when you first moved in with them, I spoke to him about everything that he has to watch out about. I told him about what I was doing, but he sort of already knew about it because he would actually watch me to make sure that I wasn’t hurting his brother. I couldn’t deny it when he sort of compared handwritings to the letters and my work.”

“Oh okay,” He looks to Keith and Liam, “Thank you guys, but could you give Harry and I some privacy?”

They just nodded their heads and were off to the direction of the parking lot of the school. I turned back to Harry; I took his hands in mine.

“Harry, I am not mad at you or upset. I may have overreacted a little bit, but you should know me by now and I tend to overreact. I just want to thank you because you were the first one in a long while who actually showed me that someone actually cared about me. It made me want to continue to live. Before you came along I actually tried to commit twice but I couldn’t get myself to cut deeper,” Now Harry was there to wipe off my tears, “And I always had this voice inside my head to tell me to stop. I think I always knew that there will be someone who cares, I just had to wait and I am glad I did. I love you Harry, and I am very thankful for everything that you have done to make me the person I am today. I cannot thank you enough for everything and maybe one day we could grow old together and have a little boy exactly like AJ. And I am really sorry about your sister, if you ever need to just cry about her, since you always were my shoulder to cry on, I will be yours. Thank you Harry, for everything.”

“I don’t need any thank yous; I did it because in Gemma’s suicide letter she told me to help save someone from themselves. She wanted me to save someone that was in need and I always wondered why she didn’t want the help that I had always offered her. But, that’s why I chose you, and no matter how many times you say that I did it out of pity, even if my sister didn’t have the letter I would have done it anyway. And I would love to grow old and have children with you. I don’t think I will have a future if it’s not with you. I love you too, Louis. And you’re welcome for everything.”

I threw myself onto Harry’s lap and crashed my lips to his. We didn’t add any tongue or teeth, we just simply moved our lips together like always. He breaks the kiss and sets his forehead to mine. He looks deeply into my eyes and says something that makes my eyes widen.

“Louis, I know that it’s crazy and that we’re young. But, will you marry me? Of course we will wait until we’re ready to settle down, but I honestly don’t see a future with anyone but you,” So he moves me from his lap and set me on the bench. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a little black box. He gets down on one knee, “So, Louis William Tomlinson, will you take this ring as a promise that when we’re ready you will become my husband?”

I had put my hand over my mouth as the tears were flowing out of my eyes, for a different reason this time, and I just nodded my head. Harry slips the ring onto my finger and he softly kisses my lips. He gets up off the ground and picks me up to swing me in the air.

Harry made me the person that I have become and I wouldn’t have changed it any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thoughts?


	13. Epilogue: Forever.

**_Louis POV_**

If someone would have told me a few years ago that I would be saved by the love of my life I would have laughed in their face. The way that Harry changed my life I am grateful to the fullest potential in any way possible. The way that Harry had first treated me when we first starting dating were all new to me, and it still is. 

He treats me like I’m the only person in the world, besides him of course, and sometimes it does get annoying, but then I realize that he is just doing this because he never wants to lose me. But, I feel the same way because I don’t know how I will survive if I were to ever lose him.

After the incident with finding out who was sending the letters, I didn’t hold the grudge against him for a long time because I couldn’t stay mad at him. I don’t think that I will ever be mad at him for a long time because I don’t think I would be able to deal with all of the arguments; I don’t like it when people argue, it makes me sad.

The past few years have been going great, for the most part, and I wouldn’t change a thing about it. I know you are all probably thinking that I shouldn’t have gone into this relationship as fast as I did, but just think what Harry had done to help me. If it wasn’t for him then I wouldn’t be alive today. I thought about it, before I had met Harry, and I wasn’t feeling like living anymore.  But, you all know how that ended. I’m still here, aren’t I?

Anyways, the way that Harry had changed my life from the moment we met from now, I wouldn’t really change anything about it. I’m glad that everything had changed for the better because I really wouldn’t know how I would have survived without all of his help.

Speaking of Harry, the whole time I’ve been talking to you, he’s fast asleep on the pillow right next to me. I on the other hand, am sitting up against the headboard thinking. Sometimes I don’t like how my mind drifts off to places that I never want it to be. But, then there are other times that my mind drifts to where I want it to be more often.

I move down on the bed and I turn my body facing Harry. I take my hand and I thread it through his hair, in response he nuzzles his head into my palm. He moves his head up and I look into the just woken up green eyes, and I lean forward to kiss him softly.

“Lou, it’s like 4am, why are you awake?”

“I don’t know, I just can’t sleep. And before you ask I’m not horny, I just literally can’t sleep.”

“I wasn’t even going to.”

I crossed my arms and cocked an eyebrow, “Yeah sure.”

Harry turns over and puts a leg on each side of mine. He sits back and this would feel uncomfortable, but his bum is sitting directly on my growing arousal (I know he’s doing this on purpose.)

“How about now?” He asks as he moves his bum over my cock and I stifled out a moan as I felt my cock harden.

“Harry…”

“I know you love it because I want to ride you,” He leant down and whispered the last few words into my ear like it was the biggest secret in the world.

“Really? You told me that you would never let me.”

“Well things have changed,” He slipped off his boxers and then mine. He moves himself in between my legs and starts to grind his hips against mine. He captures my lips with his and I feel like I’m in heaven.

I reach for the lube blindly and I figured he would have wanted me to open him up, but no he grabs it and sits back, “Watch me, I want you to beg for it.”

He opens up the bottle and pours a generous amount onto his fingers. He circles around his entrance before he shoves two of his fingers directly into himself. The moan that came out of his mouth made me shoot my hand to wrap around my hardened cock.

“Louis…fuck…so good.” 

As soon as he started to rock himself on four of his fingers I knew he was ready, I didn’t even have to beg for it. He takes out his fingers and lubes my cock up. He straddles my hips and he quickly penetrates himself. The feeling was euphoric compared to having him inside of me. It felt tight and warm, it was amazing. Once he started to bounce onto my cock, I lost it. I grabbed his hips and started to thrust up into him.

“Lou, I’m gonna…” Harry doesn’t even finished his sentence as he cums untouched and the way that he tightened around me in a few short thrusts I came deep inside of Harry. I fall back to the pillows as Harry slowly eases himself off my now softened cock.

He slumps onto my chest and he looks up to me, “Is that really how it feels?”

“Pretty much.”

**

“Lou?” I heard Harry’s voice coming from downstairs.

“Coming!” I got out of bed and I walked down the stairs. I met Harry in the living room and I had a box with holes, “What is it?”

He sets it down and opens the box to where I can’t look in. I watch as he pulls out a little tiny fur ball. The little one uncurls itself to show itself as little puppy. I smiled widely and I approached the two carefully and the little puppy looks up to me. Harry carefully puts it into my arms and he instantly cuddles into my arms.

“This is a little Pomeranian husky, I went to the shelter to get a cat and this little one caught my eye. She came right up to the gate and put her paw up to my hand. I fell for her hard.”

“She’s so precious. What should we name her?”

“How about Hope?” At the sound of Hope, she wags her little tail and licks at my face.

“Hope, are you excited to be part of our family?” She licks my face once again in response. Harry wraps his arms around my waist and sets his chin onto my shoulder.

“So, the question is, are you ready for us?”

“I always will be and I can’t wait for our forever.”

“Me either. I’ll love you always,”

“And forever.”

And we sealed it with a soft kiss on our lips. 


End file.
